Gut Feeling
by daffodilsinguns
Summary: When Richard West is viciously attacked, the police suspect his daughter Jade, despite her claims of innocence. From friends to family to jurors, everyone seems to have a gut feeling that Jade West attempted murder.
1. Audition, Interrupted

Chapter 1.

"_I swear to God I will brutally murder the next person who interrupts my audition_!" screamed Jade West, Hollywood Art's resident badass, as she stormed across the stage to restart her scene for the fourth time. The first time she started she was interrupted by a perky freshman, who was promptly chased away. Next it was the nurse seeking Sinjin (no one dared to ask why). Unlucky number three happened to be Lane, who burst in looking for Jade herself. She continued fuming on stage, her limited daily quota of patience already used up, as two men in black suits followed Lane into the theater.

"Jade," the guidance counselor began evenly, "these men are from the police department. They need to speak with you."

"Am I being arrested?" Jade asked indifferently.

"No."

"Has my car been stolen?"

"No, but—"

"_Then it can wait_!"

Lane responded with a resigned, "'kay," and led the suits from the police station out into the hall.

Ten minutes later Jade joined them, looking significantly less outraged, her bag slung over her shoulder.

"Alright, what?" she demanded, slipping her Pear Phone into the pocket of her jeans.

"Jade, these—"

"I didn't ask you, Lane." Jade turned her attention expectantly toward the suits. Suit #1 looked down at her, grim determination clenching his jaw as he spoke.

"Your father was attacked last night."

"Oh." Jade was significantly subdued by her shock. "By whom?"

"Well, that's what we're trying to figure out," Suit #2 supplied.

"Oh."

They were all quiet for a few seconds, until Jade asked apprehensively, "is he dead?"

"No," Suit #1 responded quickly. "But he is in an induced coma until the swelling in his brain goes down."

"So he was beaten." It wasn't a question.

"Well… Yes."

"Jade," Lane said, in therapy mode, "I've given you the last three periods off."

"Why would I need that?" she snapped, recovered.

"Well, we assumed you would want to see your dad…"

"I know what he looks like!" she retorted. "I mean, I've already seen him for this month."

"This month?" Suit #2 questioned. Jade rolled her eyes at his lack of tact (and intelligence).

"Yes. Monthly visits. That was the custody agreement." Her words were clipped.

"Oh."

"Yeah. _Oh_."

"Jade," Lane tried again. She was starting to want to cut out his tongue. "Jade, I really think you should go see your dad."

"I can't. I have tests in two classes and an assignment due in the other."

"I'm sure your teachers will understand."

"Well I don't! Why would I want to visit someone who's unconscious?" Without waiting for an answer, Jade stalked around the corner and out of sight.

* * *

The rest of that day went smoothly. Jade didn't tell anyone what happened, and no one was looking at her funny (or funnier than usual), so the policemen must have gone unnoticed. But when the end of the day came around, she dragged her feet and took a detour, dreading her mother's hysterics when she got home. Thought it had been nearly two years since the divorce, Linda West clearly harbored a hope that her ex-husband would come home again. Jade knew he wouldn't — exes rarely do.

When she finally did get home, Jade found her mother exactly how she expected her to be: sitting on the couch surrounded by wet tissues, bawling her eyes out. When she noticed Jade's presence, Linda leapt off the couch and smothered her daughter in a hug.

"Oh, honey, have you heard?" she sobbed.

"Yes, Mom."

"Isn't it just _terrible_?"

"Yes, Mom."

Linda stepped back and started gathering up the tissue mess.

"Let's go see him tonight, okay?"

"Um… Not tonight. I have a lot of homework."

"What? Your teachers haven't laid off? Even thought your FATHER almost DIED?!"

Jade shrugged innocently.

"I'm calling the school."

"No, Mom, don't." Jade quickly stopped her mother's dialing fingers. "It's fine. You go visit him tonight. I'll stay here."

"But when will you see him? You need to see him."

"I'll…" Jade sighed. "I'll go tomorrow. During lunch."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay, sweetie." Jade's mom perked up considerably. "Go get your homework done. I'll give your father your love."

"Right."


	2. The Man's Unconscious

2\. The Man's Unconscious.

Jade successfully avoided having to confront her father's injuries throughout that night and the whole morning of the following day. She pretended to be asleep when her mother came home, and left without breakfast to escape her in the morning. After stopping for a large coffee at a Jet Brew on the way, Jade spent the rest of the time before first period hiding in a practice room in the music department. Her morning classes were, thankfully, vacant of her solicitous friend group, and she managed to duck back into the soundproof recording studios during her free period. When lunch finally rolled around, however, her luck ended in the form of Tori Vega, who dragged Jade to the rest of the gang (minus her ex, who was thankfully in Canada for whatever reason) at their table at the Asphalt Cafe.

"Jade!" Cat squealed.

"How are you?!" Tori asked. Her voice was strained with genuine concern, which was reflected on three other faces circling the table. Jade sighed.

"I'm fine," she responded flatly.

"Are you sure? How's your dad? Is he okay?"

"I don't know. I was just on my way to go see him when you dragged me over here."

"Oh. Sorry." Tori let go of Jade's arm, but the dark-haired teenager remained seated.

"Why aren't you leaving?" Andre whispered from Jade's left.

"I don't actually want to go." Jade confessed this as if it were obvious.

"Why not?" Robbie (unaccompanied by any puppets, thank God) asked, wide-eyed.

"The man's unconscious!" Jade snapped. "So the only person who's actually going to be there besides me… is _Celia_."

"Oh," Tori nodded as if she understood perfectly. "Who is Celia?"

"My father's wife."

"Well what's so bad about her? What's she like?" Tori asked curiously (nosily).

"Nothing's wrong with her. She's the perfect trophy wife. Plus she was a package deal with Yapper, the perfect trophy child."

"She named her kid _Yapper_?" Andre asked, borderline appalled.

"Nah. Her dog. A bitch-on-frizz or however the hell you pronounce it."

"_Bichon-frisé_," supplied Robbie. Jade reached around Tori to give him a head slap.

"She named her _dog_ Yapper?" Andre nearly repeated.

Jade shook her head. "That's just what I call it. It's real name is Vera Wang."

"Ooh! Like the wedding dress designer!" Cat exclaimed, clapping.

"Yeah. Apparently the dude she was with before my father bought it for her as a joke 'cause he couldn't afford a real Vera Wang dress. Needless to say they didn't get married. He's probably decomposing in a sewer by now."

On that note, Jade pushed away from the table and continued on her way to her car.

Jade puffed out her cheeks as she let out a sigh, looking at the automatic sliding doors of the hospital. She finally made her feet move through them, and approached the nurse/receptionist who was watching her expectantly.

"Hello. Can I help you with something?"

"Hi. Yeah, I'm looking for my dad. He was brought in two nights ago."

"And what's his name?"

"Richard West."

"Alright. He's in Room 214. Just go through these doors and—"

Jade was already disappearing through them.

She got herself a little lost on purpose, then, when she could stall no longer, Jade found Room 214. Grimacing, she turned the handle and peeked inside. The first thing she noticed was the annoying beeping of a heart monitor. Then she saw Celia, as blonde as always, perched on a chair, her face buried in a tissue, her puppy squirming in her arm. Jade wondered vaguely how she managed to smuggle Yapper into the hospital. Finally she turned her gaze to her father, covered in white sheets and a blue blanket on the bed. His face was covered in black and red bruises and his lip was split. Oxygen tubes ran from his nose to a machine on his right. His left arm was in a sling, and a bulky shape beneath the covers told Jade he had a broken leg too.

"Jade." Celia's voice was thick with tears.

"Hi Celia."

Celia just started sobbing all over again. Jade sighed, patting her awkwardly on the shoulder. Though she found her stepmother's values repulsive, and her fashion even more so, Jade had never really had a problem with Celia. They tolerated each other perfectly well when they had to. And with Richard lying unconscious in front of them, they had to.

* * *

**Hey, thanks reviewers! I really appreciate your feedback. Just for the record, this is post TWC. There will probably (definitely) be some Beck/Jade stuff, but probably (definitely) no revelations about their relationship. I suck at writing romance, having never experienced any myself. So I'll spare you that. But yeah, some friendship stuff maybe. Thanks again!**


	3. They Aren't Gods

3\. They Aren't Gods.

With a hideous scraping sound, Jade dragged another chair up to the bed beside Celia's. She dropped her bag to the floor with an unceremonious thump, leaning back.

"So what've all the doctors said?" she asked her stepmother mechanically. Celia sighed.

"Right now it seems like they're got more questions than answers. Same with the police. _They_ come asking me stuff almost everyday."

Jade wasn't surprised. She'd never put too much stock in medicine or law enforcement. Justice was just a little too hard to come by.

Jade stayed only a few more minutes, ignoring Celia. She slipped out when a nurse came in to check on all the incessantly beeping machines, heading back to school. Midday traffic was bad enough that class had already started when she arrived. As she headed through the vacant halls toward her locker, she spotted Cat bouncing out of the principal's office.

"Cat."

"Jadey!" Cat gasped excitedly. "How's your dad?"

"Why were you in the office?" Jade ignored Cat's question.

"Oh some nice guys were asking me stuff."

"What nice guys? Actually, what 'stuff'?" Jade was suspicious.

"Stuff about school, stuff about my friends. I talked about you a lot, since you're my best friend!"

Jade's lips smiled weakly, but it disappeared when she caught sight of the Suits from the day before watching her from the office.

"What did you say about me?" Jade prodded Cat.

"Lotsa stuff! You're super interesting! Plus this whole awful thing with your dad. How is he?"

"He's unconscious, Cat."

"Well yeah, but did he say anything?"

Jade closed her eyes, held her breath, and started counting to ten. Cat shrugged and skipped off down the hall. When Jade hit _ten_, she was struck with a familiar feeling of despair that she didn't mean to reignite. But at least she wasn't angry anymore, right?

* * *

When Jade arrived back home that afternoon, she found Suit #1 shaking hands with her mother. #2 was sliding a little notepad back into his jacket.

"Hi, honey!" Linda said. "How was school?"

"Um, fine. What's up…?" Jade didn't take her eyes off Suit #1, the elder of the two.

"Jade, this is Detective Finlay" —Suit #1 nodded formally —"and Detective Gordon."—#2 waved awkwardly—"They're investigating what happened to your dad."

"We've met," said Jade tonelessly.

"We _were_ just leaving…" Suit #1—or, Detective Finlay—said, "but we would really like to speak with you, if that's alright."

"Of course it's alright!" Linda interjected.

"No. Actually it's not. If you were just leaving, you can just leave. I've got shit to do." Jade waved them toward the doorway.

Both Suits looked moderately surprised by that answer.

"Okay," #1 said slowly. "Then I suppose we can speak some other time."

"Yeah, we'll see."

Jade made sure they were out the door before saying another word.

"_Jade_!"

"_What_?"

"You can't just speak to police officers like that!" Jade's mother looked horrified.

"Mom, they aren't gods. They're people."

"People who can arrest us!"

"Exactly."

"What?"

"_Mom_," Jade groaned exasperatedly. "They think one of us did it!"

"Did what?"

"Tried to kill my father!"

"But we didn't! Why would they think that?"

"Well, we have pretty great motives."

"What do you mean?"

"_He left us, Mom_! He married a wealthy socialite! We have every reason to hate him! And_ I_ do!"

Linda was momentarily speechless, for once.

"I have a lot of homework," Jade lied, disappearing into her bedroom.

Jade spent that night and the rest of the weekend purposely alone. She avoided everyone. Cat was the only one she really hung out with since a certain infamous night at the Vegas, but she couldn't give the red-velvet-headed girl anymore information that the police could use. Though it didn't surprise her one bit, it did slightly sicken Jade that the Suits were tricking her naive friend. So she holed herself up in her room, slicing up anything she could find. When the comforting snipping sound was interrupted by her mother's chattering on Sunday afternoon, Jade traded her scissors for headphones, upping the volume until the real world was thoroughly drown out.

_The crashing tide can't hide a guilty girl… with jealous hearts that start with gloss and curls._

* * *

**Just in case anyone cares, that song is Midnight Show by the Killers. I'm a little obsessed with them right now, and I feel like Jade would be a fan. They're dark enough and have a wonderfully violent band name, but are also still pretty indy. Anyway, sorry I haven't updated in a bit. I'm going to try and update at least weekly from here on out. I'll probably introduce Beck in the next chapter though, so... things might get interesting? Perhaps?**


	4. Some Serious Shit

4\. Some Serious Shit.

News of Jade's father's predicament spread through most of the Hollywood Arts student body (and faculty too) over the weekend, due to a senseless post by Cat on the Slap. This, of course, put Jade into a mood about 85% worse than usual on Monday. She was about ready to start throwing punches when a familiar voice issued from the other side of her open locker door.

"Hey."

Jade slammed her locker shut forcefully, only to find herself face-to-face with Beck.

"Aren't you in Canada?"

"Um, no," replied Beck with a charmingly lopsided grin, "I'm right here."

Jade was thoroughly nonplussed by this response.

"Why are you bothering me?" she asked.

"Well, I heard about your dad…" he said, all traces of humor gone. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she snapped, her eyes widening in annoyance. "Now thanks for your 'concern' and all, but _bye_."

She stalked away, making it about a step and a half before Beck's hand gripped her arm and pulled her back.

"There's more."

"Well _what_ then?!"

"The police came to my RV last night."

"Whoop-dee-do." Her stomach was in her throat.

"They asked about you."

"What _about _me?"

"What you're like, why we broke up, if…" he sighed, "if you're violent."

"And what did you say?"

"I told them the truth."

"Which is?"

"That you wouldn't actually try to kill anyone."

"Well I _might_ just have to try to kill those idiot cops!"

"Jade!" Beck put his hands on her shoulders, which she shook off roughly. "This is some serious shit."

Jade bit her lip, all pretenses of nonchalance suddenly gone. "I know. They were questioning Cat, and they were in my house when I got home on Friday."

"You've threatened plenty of people, and they don't…" Beck hesitated. "Well, they don't know you like I do," he finished quickly.

"Your point being…?"

"They might think you're actually capable of something like this."

Jade didn't answer, her eyes searching aimlessly without really seeing anything.

"We need to prove you didn't do this."

Two blue eyes snapped back into action, a snarl suddenly twisting her lips.

"'_We_'?!" she chuckled humorlessly. "No."

She tried once again to walk away, but he stepped in front of her path. She glared daggers, fuming. _If looks could kill_.

"Obviously, you're mad at me, and I get that, but you can't just—"

"I am not talking to you anymore," Jade declared, shoving her way past him and walking down the hall. Just as she was about to turn the corner, she heard him shout exasperatedly:

"I'm trying to _help_ you!"

Seething, her eyes flashing, Jade whipped around and stalked back toward him, closing the distance in four sharp paces.

"_No._ You're trying to help yourself," she snarled, jabbing his chest.

"How?" Beck retaliated, crossing his arms.

Jade paused for a moment, going back through the last few minutes in her mind, her lips pursed. Finally, she looked back up at him.

"I don't know yet. But you always are."

* * *

Jade didn't show up at the Asphalt Cafe for lunch. She secluded herself in a corner by her locker, picking at her food distractedly. Her head picked up when the doors to the school opened, and voices she knew well were conversing with one another. She stood to join them when her name was mentioned. Jade pressed herself to the wall in an effort to go unnoticed.

"Yes, Tori, of course I've met Jade's father. He's an asshole and she _should_ hate him, but that doesn't mean…" Beck trailed off. A locker padlock was clicking.

"I dunno man." It was Andre speaking. "She might've just… I dunno, _lost_ it."

"Yeah!" Jade could practically hear Tori's head nodding vigorously. "She attacked me when she saw that footage from _The Wood_!"

"She threw a rock at you when she saw that picture of you and Alyssa Vaughn!" Andre put in.

Jade heard a locker shut.

"I still don't think she did it. And I'm not going to believe she did it until someone proves that she did."

"Beck, you saw the stuff the police had!" Tori's voice faded as the trio turned the corner.

Jade stayed frozen where she was for a good two minutes. _What did the police have_?

* * *

**I'm sorry my chapters are so short. I'm really just trying to get to the police/court stuff. Yes, there will be court stuff. Also, I realized that Jade has a little brother, and I'm pretty sure that I'm not going to include him in this story. I don't even think he was mentioned anywhere else beside one Slap video and the re-audition video from Helen Back Again. Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed this! I'll get another chapter up this weekend or next week! And any ideas you guys have are always welcome.**


	5. Ask Away

5\. Ask Away.

Avoiding people who are looking for you is exhausting. Jade skipped two periods after lunch in order to avoid Beck, Tori, and Andre, (and Robbie for good measure) which of course caused a flurry of text messages to be sent to her PearPhone.

Three _where are you_s from Cat.

Two _Sikowitz is looking for you_s from Tori and Andre.

One _are you okay_ from Beck.

She finally had to shut off her phone, the constant buzzing making her hand go numb _and_ interrupting her music as she sat in the janitor's closet and tried to tune out her life. She heaved herself off the floor when the bell signaled the end of the period. Taking the passage through the library, she snuck to last period, settling at a desk in the back corner of History. She picked at her nail polish, letting her hair shadow her face. She heard familiar footsteps bouncing toward her, and suddenly Cat had her nose to Jade's.

"Why weren't you at lunch? Where were you?" Cat asked grumpily, like a kindergartner scolding a stuffed animal she'd lost. "And Sikowitz asked about you like a million times."

"Just tryin' to keep everyone on their toes," Jade replied with a sly grin.

Cat pondered this for a moment, plopping down in the seat to Jade's left.

When the History teacher entered the classroom, she scanned the students in front of her, her eyes finally landing on Jade.

"Jade," she called, and a pair of sharp blue eyes turned to her in annoyance. "You need to go to guidance."

"Excuse me?"

"Lane asked to see you."

"Your point?" Jade didn't move.

"Jade, go to the guidance office," the teacher demanded. Jade raised her eyebrows.

"Well, since you asked so nicely." Jade pulled her bag onto her shoulder and stalked out of the room. She took her time getting to Lane's office, not really looking forward to a visit with the lotion-obsessed man. Her reservations only grew as she saw Derek, the school security guard, standing outside Lane's door. Great.

"Derek," she greeted, casually saluting as she entered the guidance office. Much to her dismay, but not really her surprise, the Suits — that is, Detectives Finley and Gordon, were there. Finley, Suit #1, was seated in a chair facing the "patient couch," his gray hair in perfect order, stroking a chin that rivaled Jay Leno's. Gordon, much younger and less professional, was swinging in Lane's famous chair, rubbing lotion on his hands and wrists. Lane was seated at his desk, doing the same. There was a faint smell of oranges in the air.

"Have a seat, Jade," Lane said, gesturing toward the couch. She dropped into it discourteously, dropping her bag to the floor. "Now, you've met Detective Finley and Detective Gordon."

"I sure have," Jade smiled sarcastically at the Suits.

"We just wanted to ask you a few questions," Detective Finley began, "about what happened to your father. We're trying to figure out who did this to him."

"Sorry," Jade shrugged. "I can't help you. I'm a minor. And there is no parent or guardian present."

"We've already spoken to your mother," Lane put in, "and she agreed to allow the detectives to ask you their questions under my supervision."

"Well then," Jade's mocking smile appeared once again. "By all means. Ask away."

"Thank you," said Finley. "Now then, walk us through your day last Wednesday."

"I woke up. I went to school. I did school stuff. I went home."

"And you were home alone that evening?"

"My mom was working."

"What did you do while you were home?"

"Um… Played the piano, did some writing, finished some school work."

"I see," Detective Finley and his partner exchanged a glance. "Did you have access to a car?"

"Yeah," Jade said apprehensively. "I drove myself home. But I didn't go anywhere."

"What type of cellphone do you use?" Detective Gordon asked suddenly.

"A PearPhone XT…"

"So it has a GPS tracker," Gordon said. Jade nodded. "So if I looked up your phone's GPS, it would tell me that you were home on Wednesday night?"

"Well," Jade paused, her brow un-furrowing suddenly in realization. "No. I'd shut off my phone."

"Why did you do that?" Finley asked.

"Cat Valentine was annoying me. I wanted some time alone."

"Cat Valentine was annoying you, and you wanted some time alone."

"That's what I just said," Jade was getting annoyed.

"So you didn't send any text messages or make any phone calls on Wednesday night," Finley confirmed.

Jade shook her head.

"What's your point?" she asked, though she was 99% sure she already knew.

"Well, Miss West," Finley leaned back in the chair. "You don't have an alibi."

She looked at them.

"So you guys really do think that I tried to kill my father?"

"We're still gathering information about the incident," Finley tried to placate her.

Jade let out a frustrated groan somewhere between a lioness and a Wookiee.

"You told us you don't have a good relationship with your father," Detective Gordon pushed. "Do you deny that?"

"No. But you can't actually believe I would try to beat him to death!"

"And why not?" Gordon responded. Finley shot him a warning look.

"Because it's stupid!" Jade yelled. "It's the most cliché option in the book. Just because I'm the scary girl who doesn't lie to people about how shitty they are, and happen to have a couple 'daddy issues,' I'm your number one suspect. No _wonder_ the criminal justice system is so whacked, with idiots like _you_ walking around trying to solve crime!"

"Jade," Lane admonished weakly.

"Don't _scold_ me!" Jade said shrilly, thoroughly offended. "I—"

She stopped as a low _boop-boop _sounded. Gordon pulled his phone out of a pocket and read the message.

"Chuck," he said, getting his partner's attention. "Look at this."

Finley accepted the phone, peering at whatever was on the screen. He looked from Gordon to Jade to Lane and finally said "excuse us for a moment," and led Gordon into the hall.

"Jade," Lane said, attempting to be comforting, "I think it would be a good idea if you spoke to your mom about getting a lawyer."

"No shit, Sherlock."

* * *

**Oooh look! A longish chapter! Hooray! And anyone who understood the Chuck Finley reference gets 400 bonus points, a high five, and may advance directly to GO to collect $200. No, it's not the baseball player. So anyway, let me know how you think this story is going, and I will hopefully continue to update on a weekly basis. I shall leave you today with a thank you (Thank you!) and a warning: don't get too attached to the idea that Jade is entirely innocent in this.**


	6. Keep Talking

**6\. Keep Talking.**

Finley and Gordon stepped back into Lane's office and settled themselves in their previous seats.

"Jade," Finley finally said. She looked at him blankly. "You have colored streaks in your hair."

Jade didn't really think that deserved a response. She simply blinked in feigned apathy.

"A colored synthetic hair was found at the crime scene."

Apathy suddenly became a little harder to feign.

"What color were the streaks in your hair last Wednesday?"

Jade looked at the coffee table in front of her, thinking back. She shook her head. She didn't remember.

"You don't remember?" Finley verified.

"No." She smirked suddenly. "Ask Sinjin. He'll probably know."

"Sinjin Van Cleef?" Gordon asked. "We've already spoken to him. He was not in school on Wednesday."

"Maybe he did it then."

Gordon chuckled, opening his mouth to say something but Finley cut him off.

"Do you think Sinjin is capable of killing your father?" It was a serious question.

"Not without landing himself in the hospital," Jade admitted. Finley smiled ever so slightly.

"We came to a similar conclusion."

"Awesome. So can I leave now?"

"Just another minute, please. Would any of your friends reliably remember what color your hair was on Wednesday?"

"I have no friends," Jade declared bluntly.

This seemed to strike Finley and Gordon as being quite surprising.

"So," Gordon began, flipping open a little notebook, "Beck Oliver, Cat Valentine, Andre Harris, Robbie Shapiro, and Tori Vega are not your friends?"

"Nope."

"Cat described you as her _best_ friend," Finley said.

"I may be her best friend, but she's not mine. She's more of a pet, if anything."

"And your ex-boyfriend, Beck? You don't consider him a friend?"

"_Ex_ is the operative word there," Jade said with a roll of her eyes. "And before you continue going down the list there, I _hate_ Vega, Shapiro is an absolute _moron_, and Andre is okay."

"Andre is okay," Finley repeated.

"Yeah," Jade said with a shrug. "But he's Beck's best friend, so that makes him an idiot."

"I see," Finley and Gordon shared a glance.

"Can I go now?" Jade asked abruptly.

"Yes," Finley said. "Have a nice day."

Jade's eyes widened in a sudden inexplicable rage at that sentence, and she stormed out of the room. There was still a few minutes before the final bell rang, so Jade managed to sneak out and head home while the halls were still empty. She had a few hours to herself before her mother came home, so she popped _The Scissoring_ into her laptop and lounged on her bed as the movie played. Jade spun the special scissors Cat had gotten her as a Secret Santa gift around her fingers while she watched, and suddenly felt weighed down with guilt. She hoped her declaration of having no friends wouldn't get back to the bouncy redhead, but she figured it probably would.

Linda didn't get home until late, having stopped by the hospital to visit her comatose ex. Jade was already in bed, scribbling in a notebook, when her mom poked her head past the door.

"Hi sweetie, how was your day?"

"Fine," Jade capped her pen. "Actually, it really wasn't. We need a lawyer. Like, _now_."

"Okay," Linda nodded. "I'll call—" she stopped. "I'll look up someone to call…"

"It's so stupid," Jade huffed angrily. "The one time we actually need a lawyer, the only defense attorney who would work for free is in a freaking _coma_!"

Jade's father had told her (when the West family was still happy) that she would never have to worry about a court defense while he was around. She saw him once a month, so that counted as 'around,' right?

"I'll ask around tomorrow, see if anyone at work knows someone."

"No," Jade countermanded forcefully. "We don't need anyone knowing that we might be in legal trouble. Look online and try to find someone who isn't a complete moron."

"Alright. Goodnight, honey." Linda kissed her daughter on the head, then left the room with a sigh.

Jade slept late into Tuesday morning, which didn't really matter since she had a study hall first period anyway. She rolled out of bed, feeling fully rested for the first time in a while, dressed, and was just finishing her makeup when someone knocked on the front door. Figuring it was a delivery, and that she'd just toss it on the couch on her way out, Jade grabbed her bag and thundered down the stairs. She stopped in her tracks, taken aback when she whipped open the front door to find the Suits.

"What are you doing here?" she asked irritatedly.

"Jade West," Gordon said. "You're under arrest for the attempted murder of Richard West. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you?"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNN! Oooh hurray we're getting into police-y stuff now! Yay! And the defense attorney will be introduced in the next chapter too. Anyway, I want to give a big thank you to all of my reviewers, particularly the guest Treacle. Thank you so so much for your reviews, they mean the world to me! You alone can keep this story going. See you next week!**


	7. Shrinking

**7\. Shrinking.**

Jade had ridden (in the backseat) with the police to the station and taken to Central Booking. They had asked her for all of her basic personal information, fingerprinted and photographed her. They allowed her to call her mom (and request a lawyer), and put her in an interrogation room to wait. She'd been waiting over an hour. She knew her mother was scrambling to find a lawyer. And, at half past one, apparently she found one.

Jade looked up, black hair falling in her face, as someone entered the interrogation room. The guy looked barely twenty five, but was dressed like her father. Black suit, briefcase.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Adam Hornstock. I'm here to defend your case."

"Why?"

"It's my job…"

"No," Jade rolled her eyes. "Why _you_?"

"Oh! Our moms work together. Your mom told my mom that you were in legal trouble, so my mom told your mom about me, and then your mom gave me a call!"

"And your mom just happened to forget to mention that you're two days out of law school?"

"A year!"

Jade buried her face in her arms with a groan.

"Now," Adam began gravely as he opened the briefcase on the table as he sat opposite her. "Attempted murder is a serious charge. If convicted, you could face life in prison."

Jade didn't move, knowing he was expecting a reaction. On the inside, however, every part of her was absolute panic — her heart was pounding at an unreasonable rate, and she knew if she lifted her hands they would be shaking._ Life in prison._

"But," Adam continued, "in California, it is very difficult for the prosecution to prove beyond a reasonable doubt that an attempted murder took place. They have to prove that you took a direct step to kill your father. All we have to do is show that you did not have the 'specific intent' to kill, or that you didn't take a 'direct step'!"

"Easy," Jade said, leaning back in her chair with a shaky sigh.

"Well…" Adam looked unsure, having clearly not understood the sarcasm in his client's voice. "It's not _that_ easy. We might be able to have the charges lowered to second degree attempted murder, or, you know, assault or something… But it's not _easy_."

"Awesome."

"Um, yeah. Anyway, since you're a minor, your mom has already bailed you out and you're going to go home to await your arraignment. It's scheduled for tomorrow, anytime from nine to noon. The charges will be officially filed, and you'll be asked to make your plea."

"Not guilty!" Jade said immediately.

"And you'll tell that to the judge. Politely, I hope."

That, of course, earned another eye roll from Jade.

"After that, bail will be set. Unless someone posts bail for you, you'll have to wait in a holding facility until your court date."

"I know how bail works, I've seen enough crime dramas, thanks."

"Oh." This seemed to stop Adam in his tracks for a moment, before he gathered himself and continued. "Okay, so once bail is posted, _if_ it is — which it probably will be —you'll be able to go home and wait until we begin trial. Make sense?"

Jade nodded tiredly, scratching her scalp through her hair.

"Good. So, the police are going to come in and talk to you now. When they're done, you can go home." Adam relocated himself to a chair on Jade's side of the table. The Suits came in shortly after. Finley placed a file in front of him as he sat across from Jade and Adam. Gordon stood in the corner, attempting to look menacing.

Detective Finley let the silence persist, and Jade started to fidget. She bit her lip, picked her nails, tugged her hair, _anything_ to avoid eye contact.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Finley asked. Then he said the magic word. "Coffee?"

"Coffee," Jade demanded, her eyes suddenly wide. "Black. Two sugars."

Gordon left the room as Adam opened his mouth to place an order (and was ignored).

"So," Finley began, "do you understand what's going on?"

"Yeah. You think I'm a criminal."

"We're only trying to exact justice here."

Jade rolled her eyes and snorted. As she took a breath to retort Gordon reentered the interrogation room holding a cardboard tray with three coffee cups. Jade snatched hers from him and sipped it. Finley thanked his partner, accepting a drink for himself. Adam reached for the last one just as Gordon took it for himself.

"Now Jade," Finley said. "We have a psychiatrist on his way here to interview you. Would you like your mother present?"

"No."

There was a well-timed knock on the door. Gordon opened it to reveal a small Chinese-American man in a light gray suit.

"Doctor Huang," Finley greeted warmly. He stood and offered his chair to the psychiatrist. Huang accepted and smiled at Jade as he took a seat. Finley led Gordon out of the room, the door thudding shut behind them.

"You must be Jade. My name is George Huang." He reached out a hand which Jade ignored.

"And you're a shrink."

"I am a psychiatrist, yes. Is it alright if we speak for a little while?"

Jade shrugged, knowing from Adam's obvious nodding in her direction that she needed to cooperate.

"Jade, what is your relationship like with your father?"

"Really? _That's _the question you start with?"

Huang nodded, unfazed.

"I don't see him very often, and I like it that way. He hates my guts."

"What do you do when you _do_ see him?"

"We go out to dinner and he pretends to be interested in my life."

"What makes you believe that he dislikes you?"

"He thinks my dreams are stupid, because he doesn't 'get' creative people. No matter what I do, he doesn't understand."

"How do you try to make him understand?"

"I invite him to my performances. Things I wrote, things I'm starring in…."

"How does he react to your performances?"

"Is this really relevant to anything?" Jade said with an angry huff.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Right now you're helping me to understand your relationship with your father."

"So you can decide whether or not I tried to kill him."

"That's for a jury to decide. I am only here to make a recommendation to the judge concerning your behavior."

"Meaning…?"

"I am going to tell the judge whether or not I think you should be allowed to go home in between your arraignment and your trial."

"So what you're saying is," Jade said, leaning forward, "if I pretend I'm happy about this situation I won't go to prison. Yet."

"I still need you to tell the truth."

"Fine. _If_ my dad shows up to my performances, he tells me they're _fine_."

"And that bothers you."

"Yes! I'm one of the best in my school!"

"At what?"

"_Everything_. Writing, singing, acting. I was _the_ best until—" Jade cut herself off and took a sip of coffee. The tremor in her hand didn't go unnoticed by Doctor Huang.

"Until what?" he asked, not unkindly.

"I'm done talking now," Jade turned to Adam. "Go get my mom. Tell her we're leaving."

"I—"

"_Now_."

Adam scurried out of the room. Huang watched Jade calmly as she downed the rest of her coffee.

"What changed? Why do you no longer consider yourself to be 'the best'?"

Jade stayed quiet stubbornly, uncurling the rim of her paper cup.

"Who took your place?"

"Tori. Vega."

* * *

**Hooray! Another chapter! Any SVU fans out there who recognize Huang? I love him. And Adam Hornstock is from an early episode of Psych. Anyway, another shout out to Treacle for their reviews! Thanks so much! This chapter was sort of filler, but it starts getting a better look into Jade's psyche, which is pretty interesting to write. So, I have a question for you, lovely readers. I kiiiiiind of want to have some chapters without Jade in them that show what's happening at school without her while she's waiting for trial. Sound horrible? Sound great? Let me know. I still haven't really decided, but I'll take your thoughts into account!**


	8. A Matter of Time

**8\. A Matter of Time**

_"Richard West, a Los Angeles defense attorney known for defending the notorious brothers Lucas and Malcolm Moore, was attacked last Wednesday night in a parking lot outside of the popular Japanese restaurant Nozu and remains in critical condition. Police have currently declined to comment, but our source at the station tells us that the prime suspect is West's teenage daughter, a student at prestigious performing arts high school Hollywood Arts. More information will be revealed later this evening as our Julianne Woodson interviews another Hollywood Arts student who knew Jade West before her downward spiral into crime."_

Fuming, Jade skipped forward in the video Trina had posted on the Slap until she saw the older Vega's face.

"_I think we all saw this coming_," Trina was telling the interviewer with false sympathy. "_It was only a matter of time before Jade actually killed someone. She put me in the hospital after sabotaging a play I was starring in! I was playing a beautiful alien woman, and my flying equipment was vandalized! I fell from fifty feet above the stage and landed_—"

Jade skipped forward again.

"_So Trina_," the reporter was saying, "_What are others at Hollywood Arts saying about Jade?"_

_ "Of course everyone agrees with the police. No one is surprised."_

_ "What about Jade's friends?"_

_ "They expected her to murder someone just as much as everyone else, probably more."_

The video cut back to the news anchor. Jade didn't wait to hear what the reporter was going to say. She slammed her laptop shut and tossed it to the end of her bed. _She didn't kill anyone._

Adam had returned shortly after Jade had revealed the name of her nemesis to George Huang, and she rode silently home in her mom's car after promising Adam she would show up at court the next day. When she arrived home she ordered her mother to leave her alone and took the stairs two at a time. It was just after six, and Jade had been holed up in her room for a couple of hours. The video Trina had posted wasn't the only news report about Mr West's injuries, but it was the only one that mentioned Jade by name.

Jade sighed, rubbing her temples as she sat back against her pillows. She let her mind wander into thoughts of what was happening at school without her. She knew she wouldn't be returning for awhile, and when (if) she did, it would never be the same. Even the people she secretly considered her closest friends had accepted the notion that she was a violent criminal. The sound of knuckles tapping against her door brought her out of her reverie.

"Go away, Mom," Jade called.

The knocking continued. Jade hauled herself out of bed and yanked open the door.

"What in God's name are you doing here?" Jade asked her visitor, her voice low with anger.

"I heard you got arrested," Beck responded, twisting his fingers awkwardly.

"You heard right," she said calmly.

"Are you okay?"

"_Would you stop asking me that_?" Jade suddenly shouted.

"Can I come in?" Beck asked with a sigh.

"No."

"_Jade, be nice_!" Linda's voice called from downstairs. Jade moved aside and allowed her ex-boyfriend into her room with a superficial smile. Then she stepped into the hall and hollered down to her mother—

"_Normal parents don't allow ex-boyfriends in their daughters' rooms_!"

She saw Beck smirking slightly, sitting on the floor against her bed, when she reentered.

"Why are you here?" she asked again. She sounded weary.

"I told you. I want to know if you're okay."

"I'm fine," she protested as she sat beside him, close enough that it wouldn't seem weird but far enough away that he couldn't touch her. "Really. I'm awesome. The police are idiots for arresting me, my lawyer's an idiot for thinking he can defend me, and everyone at school is an idiot for thinking I did this!"

"I don't think you did this."

"Yes you do, everyone does."

"No," Beck shook his head, "I don't!"

Jade lolled her head to look at him skeptically.

"I promise."

"Yeah," Jade said, chuckling darkly, "because your promises mean so much."

Beck looked at his knees, chewing on his lip.

Jade tried to keep the conversation going, trying _not_ to think of the time when it was so easy to speak to him. "So, what's going on with everyone at school?"

"Everything's kind of jacked up, honestly."

"Oh…. How's Cat?"

"She's…confused. I don't think she really gets what's going on. Everyone else does, though."

"And what are they saying…?" she asked uncertainly. Did she really want to know?

"Robbie and Andre don't know what to think. I guess they've got more trust in the police than in you… I'm the opposite," he looked her dead in the eye. "I _know_ you didn't do this."

"Thanks," Jade whispered. Her mouth smiled but her eyes were worried.

"You're welcome," he smiled faintly.

"What about Vega?" Jade asked, turning her head away from Beck again. He sighed.

"Her dad's a cop. She believes the police."

Jade snorted.

"But she's absolutely heartbroken at the idea that you're guilty."

"_Riiight_."

"No, really. She gets all quiet whenever the subject is brought up, and Cat gets all jumpy, so Robbie gets jumpy, and… We're just kind of a mess without you."

"You were a mess _with_ me."

"Maybe. But we were happy."

"We were never happy."

"Yes we were!" Beck said with sudden force, as if everything depended on Jade knowing this. Neither was quite sure who "_we_" was referring to though.

* * *

The arraignment went smoothly. Jade managed to keep her mouth shut, and Adam didn't behave like an idiot. Bail was set (and promptly paid afterwards), and the trial was scheduled to start the following week. The only really interesting thing that happened was the prosecutor. She was pretty, but harsh, and Adam looked as nervous as Jade felt upon meeting her. ADA Abigail Chase was young, blonde, and a Stanford graduate (and probably _summa cum laude_ or something). She argued eloquently for a higher bail price, reminding the judge of the violent nature of the crime and the disciplinary past of the defendant. But thankfully for Jade and her lawyer, the arraignment judge was sympathetic and granted a lower bail — with the stipulation that Jade was under house arrest for the duration of the trial. Awesome.

Jade got a phone call on Friday afternoon, two days after the arraignment. She was surprised to see it was Beck.

"What?" she answered sharply.

"I got subpoenaed."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm a witness for the prosecution at your trial."

* * *

**Happy Holidays and such! Thanks again to Treacle for their continued existence.**


	9. Blame

**9\. Blame.**

"_What_? What did you tell the police?!"

"…what do you mean?"

"Well, you must have told them something that they thought would help the prosecution!"

Beck was silent for a minute, just breathing steadily.

"I can't think of anything I could've said to make them think that."

Jade sighed frustratedly.

"You know I would get out of this if I could. But they send you to jail if you ignore a subpoena…. Hey listen I've got another call, can I call you back?"

"Don't bother."

Jade tossed her PearPhone onto her bed and looked around her room for something to destroy. Nothing suitable caught her eye. Scissors in hand, she thundered down the stairs, eyes peeled. She settled for a magazine from the living room, leaving a trail of pieces of paper celebrities on her way back upstairs. Her phone was vibrating amongst her pillows. She snatched it up.

"I thought I told you not to bother."

"Tori got a summons too."

"_Are you kidding me_?"

"I wish."

"So I'm going to have to sit there and listen to her talk shit about me in court?!"

"I don't think your being uncomfortable with what she has to say is really the key issue here!"

"Then enlighten me."

"She's going to _have_ shit to say! You've screwed her over enough times that—"

"Oh, _I'm_ the one screwing people over?"

"Yes! I swear I can't even count the amount of times you've done something nasty to her. On her _first day_ of school you poured coffee on her head—"

"That was years ago!"

"And yet you still can't let that stage kiss go."

"It wasn't _about_ the stage kiss! It was _about_ her jumping in and fucking us up!"

"We fucked ourselves up!"

"But it didn't start until _she_ came to Hollywood Arts!"

"Oh please. We wouldn't have lasted much longer anyway."

"So you admit you hated me."

"I didn't say that—"

"You kind of did." Her voice got quieter. _He couldn't stand her._

"No. I didn't. I couldn't. I _don't_."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

There was a pause.

"We could've done better, I know. But I still don't think it was Tori's fault."

"I don't want to talk about this."

"But you're the one who…!" Beck paused. "Okay."

He was humoring her. Always a bad sign.

"What are you going to tell the prosecutor?"

"You know I can't tell you that."

"I know," she sighed.

"Also I have no idea."

Jade didn't answer that.

"Maybe this'll work out," Beck tried to sound hopeful. Jade snorted. "No, really. Maybe when your lawyer questions me it'll help you."

"It won't. My lawyer's an idiot and the prosecutor is _not_."

"Well, listen. Everything Tori says will be because it's the truth. She's not trying to get you arrested. She's as messed up about this as everyone else."

"Sure."

"I'm serious, Jade."

"Okay." She pulled the PearPhone away from her ear and pressed _End Call_.

* * *

It was getting dark outside. Jade used the last remaining hours of the afternoon to finish her destruction of the celebrity magazine, spending extra time disfiguring a picture of Alyssa Vaughn. Just before six, vehicle lights shone through the curtains, briefly illuminating the dim room. Moments later, Jade heard her mother calling urgently from the floor below.

"What's going on?" Jade asked as she stepped off the staircase. The curtains and shades had been closed. As Jade moved to peek out a window she was dragged away by her mother. Jade yanked her arm away and proceeded to move the curtain aside an inch, peering out into the street. A white van was parked outside, the green and yellow logo of LA News visible on the door. People were scrambling around, setting up lights and a camera as a woman in a blue blazer fluffed her hair, holding a microphone. "Oh, God. Can they do this?"

"I don't know! I asked the police to withhold your name," Linda replied, staying far back from the windows. "Adam's on his way over."

"Well, he's not going to get here before six. Turn on the TV," Jade stepped back from the window, making sure the curtains covered the glass. Linda, standing in front of the couch, clutched the remote as the television flared to life. Jade stayed near the window but out of sight, watching the newscasters through the tiny gap between the curtains, listening to her mother change channels. The reporter outside was settling herself in front of the camera, reading over a paper last-minute. It was one minute after six.

"They're introducing the story," Linda said. Jade walked hesitantly toward the TV. Neither West woman could relax enough to sit. The anchor on TV was greeting the audience sternly.

"We begin this evening," he was saying, "with the story of a teenage girl on trial for her father's attempted murder. Jade West was arrested earlier this week for nearly beating her father to death. Police say the relationship between father and daughter had always been problematic, and fellow students at Hollywood Arts High School cite Jade as a violent, angry girl. More from LA News correspondent Cora Welch."

The TV scene shifted to the young journalist standing in front of the West residence. All the curtains were closed, but Jade could see her own silhouette in the window on screen. She sat down on the couch, and silhouette-Jade disappeared.

"We're here at Jade West's residence, where the young criminal lives with her mother. Trial is set to begin early next week, and, if she is convicted, this teenager could spend the rest of her life behind bars."

Cora was replaced onscreen by a screenshot from Jade's profile video from the Slap as the newscaster kept speaking. Though she was a few years younger then, Jade still sported the same dissatisfied expression in the picture. What the rest of the people watching the news didn't know is that _she was talking about what she loved in that video_. Acting, singing, writing, dancing. Another Slap photo was laid on top of the first, then another, then another. She looked the same in all of them— unhappy. Unimpressed. Unfriendly.

So of course that meant she was violent.

* * *

**Thanks again Treacle! I literally cannot contain my smile when I read your reviews. This story would not exist without you. Courtroom scenes start next chapter! Happy New Year if I don't post before then! I sincerely hope your 2015 is better than your 2014.**


	10. See, Say

**10\. See, Say.**

"…a teenager losing her sight of the line between good and evil. Jade West is under house arrest for the duration of her trial, and will not be — Hey!"

Cora Welch was cut short as Adam, briefcase in hand, barged in front of her.

"My name is Adam Hornstock, I am the Wests' attorney, and I am asking you to leave their property."

"We're not _on_ their property!" the reporter retorted, smirking. "Look, we're on the street. City property."

Conveniently, a police cruiser, lights off, pulled up at that moment. The Suits got out, Finley from the driver's side, and approached the commotion.

"Miss, please turn off your camera."

"No!" Cora said, actually stomping her foot. "You're infringing on my first amendment rights!"

"You're infringing on the rights of these people, who requested their privacy. Turn off the camera."

The cameraman, who was apparently more intelligent than the woman he was recording, turned off the camera.

"Thank you," Finley said. Jade and Linda, who had watched the officers arrive from the TV, appeared in the doorway. They stayed there until Cora Welch had packed up her van and driven away.

"What the hell?!" Jade exclaimed angrily as she stalked toward the Suits. "Who told them where we live?!"

"I asked you to keep her name a secret!" Linda said.

"Someone must have released it by mistake," Finley explained calmly.

"_Mistake_?" Jade shouted. "No. They said they had a source in the p—"

"The reporters might've followed you home from the courthouse after the arraignment," Gordon interrupted Jade, addressing Linda.

"Is there any way we can prevent them from coming back?" Linda asked.

"Just call us if they do," Finley said, but not until after a moment's hesitation.

There was a newsprint story about the commotion in the Saturday morning paper.

* * *

The _voir dire_ hearing to select jurors began on Monday. A pool of just over fifty potential jurors were brought into the courtroom and swore an oath to tell the truth. The judge, a middle-aged woman with short dark hair, gave a short explanation of the case and introduced the participants. Then she began to question the jurors.

"…Have any of you heard or read anything about this case from any source whatsoever?"

There was a general shaking of heads. Jade narrowed her eyes suspiciously. _Who _hadn't_ seen one of the news articles about her?_

"Given this brief description of the facts, is there anything about this case that would cause you to believe that you would not consider the evidence fairly and impartially according to the law?"

Next she reintroduced herself, Justice Elizabeth Banter, and the rest of her staff in the courtroom, including the clerk and bailiff.

"Do any of you know me or any member of my staff on any basis, social, professional or otherwise?"

Nothing.

"The prosecuting attorney is Andrea Chase. Do any of you know counsel, or the District Attorney, or any of the employees in her office on any basis, social, professional or otherwise?

A man in twenties with ruffled hair and a plaid shirt raised his hand timidly, mentioning that his sister was a clerk in the DA's office.

"This could easily cause prejudice, Your Honor, favoring the prosecution. Even subconsciously," Adam said, standing. The judge agreed, and Ruffled Hair Man was excused.

"The defendant is represented by Adam Hornstock. Do any of you know the defendant's attorney or any employees of his office on any basis, social, professional or otherwise?

More head shaking.

"Counsel, introduce the defendant."

Jade stood and sullenly faced the fifty before her as Adam gave her name.

"Do any of you know the defendant on any basis, social, professional, or otherwise?" the judge asked.

A woman in her sixties wearing a raincoat raised her hand, her face contorted thoughtfully.

"Yes?" the judge asked. The woman thought for a moment longer, then gasped as she remembered.

"Karaoke Dokie!"

"I beg your pardon?" Justice Banter said, surprised.

"I saw her sing in a karaoke competition. She was excellent!"

Andrea objected this time, stating that this potential juror clearly shows favor toward the defendant. Another dismissed.

"The witnesses," the judge continued, "who may be called during this trial are: Charles Finley, Michael Gordon, George Huang, Wyatt Lane, Mei Lee, Beck Oliver, Erwin Sikowitz, Victoria Vega, Celia West, and Linda West. Do any of you know or think you might know any of these witnesses?"

There was a moment of contemplative silence before—

"_Oh_!" exclaimed a pretty redhead in her early twenties. "Isn't Beck Oliver that guy with the _great hair _who hangs out with _Alyssa Vaughn_?"

She was dismissed as Jade's entire body tensed, her teeth digging into her tongue.

"Is Mei Lee _Mrs_ Lee?" a tan woman with a wedding ring asked. "She owns Nozu, right?"

The judge confirmed with a nod. _Why was Mrs Lee involved?_

"Oh, I love that place!" a man with a beard agreed. "Is Mrs Lee that crazy Asian woman who's obsessed with celebrities?"

Wedding Ring and Beardie were dismissed.

Justice Banter read the witness list again.

"Is Victoria Vega _Tori_ Vega?" a girl (who probably just passed the age minimum to be a juror) suddenly asked. "I saw her sing at the Platinum Music Awards!"

The judge looked to the lawyers for an objection. Jade jabbed Adam.

"Anyone who likes Vega _hates_ me!" she whispered harshly.

Adam objected, and Tori Fan was excused.

The judge moved on to ask about criminal histories of the potential jurors and their friends and families, and whether they would prevent a juror from "being fair and impartial in this case." Then she asked if any of the potentials had legal training, or knew someone in the law enforcement profession. A former police officer amongst them declared that he could try this case without bias, but Jade poked Adam in the arm and shook her head sharply "_no". _Former Officer was dismissed.

It took almost the entire week for the pool of potentials to be wheedled down. Adam and Andrea questioned each potential individually, and many more were dismissed. Finally the final twelve were selected, with five alternates. Though it was somewhat of a relief to have _voir dire_ over with, there were too many people amongst the dozen that looked like her father or his wife, or even students and teachers at HA. All she could see were the faces of the people who had given up on her. She looked at her hands in her lap as the prosecutor moved forward toward the jury to begin her opening statement.

* * *

**Happy New Year! We're in court! I had originally glossed over jury selection, but Treacle thought it would be interesting so I decided to add it in! My dad got jury duty (he wasn't picked to serve) like ten years ago, so I read some of the documents he was sent and he told me about the experience. I also did a bit of research online about _voir dire_ hearings and jury selection. The questions the judge asked aren't necessarily what would be asked in California (I think some of the questions I read were from NJ), but they're similar enough. Obviously this process takes a long time, and most of it is pretty boring so I only wrote a snippet. Anyway, I pretty much have this story planned out. I have officially decided who the culprit is. I'll give you a hint: the attacker is human. So yeah, sorry if you were convinced Rex was involved. Also, I decided that Lane's first name is Wyatt? It means guidance/protection, and I don't think he was ever given a first name on the show. If I'm wrong about that, let me know. I'm sorry this note is so long, but I do have one more thing to ask you. Would you read a sequel if I wrote it? I've been thinking about the aftermath of this story, what it does to the relationships between the characters (including Bade obviously). Let me know.**


	11. Open

**11\. Open.**

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury. I am Assistant District Attorney Andrea Chase, and I am the lead prosecutor for this case. You are here today to hear evidence in the trial of Miss Jade West, who stands accused of the attempted murder of her father Richard West. All you need to do is decide if the defendant took a direct step to kill Richard West. The defense is going to tell you that the defendant is simply a misunderstood teenager from a broken home, that Richard West deserved to be attacked. The defense is going to try to make you feel sorry for Jade West, to try to convince you that this heinous crime was justified. But that is not how the law works. The law does not care about circumstances. The law does not care about sad stories. The defendant did not care about the law, but I do. I am going to show you that the defendant is a violent teenager with a history of aggressive behavior toward not only her father, but fellow students as well. Some of those students will tell their stories of how Jade West has frightened or hurt them, either mentally or physically. There is even more direct evidence that the defendant committed this crime, including a witness to the brutal act itself."

Jade inhaled sharply. _There was an eye-witness?_

"It is my job to uphold the law," the prosecutor continued, "and it this courtroom I will show you that the defendant broke the law, and you will serve justice. Thank you."

Andrea Chase sat back down. Adam glanced at Jade as he stood to face the jury. He gave her an encouraging smile which she tried to return, but only managed a grimace.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen of the jury, my name is Adam Hornstock. It is my privilege to represent Miss Jade West in the case before you today. You have heard the prosecutor present what she will attempt to prove, but she has not given you all of the facts. She has conveniently left out that this supposed eye-witness to the crime was a woman with a standing history of hatred toward my client, and that she could not identify my client by name, only that the perpetrator was a woman with dark hair wearing black. Any number of women matching that description could have been in the area that night. The evidence that the police have discovered is circumstantial, and does not directly implicate my client in this crime. There is reasonable doubt, and for that reason I ask you to listen to _all_ of the evidence, keep an open mind, and return a verdict of "not guilty." Don't end the life of a young woman with so much potential. Thank you."

Richard's injuries were catalogued first.

Cuts and contusions.

A broken ulna.

A fractured tibia.

Cranial swelling.

The pictures were hard to look at. Celia wept quietly.

Evidence the police found was presented next.

A green synthetic hair. _Were her streaks green that day_?

A size nine partial shoe print. _Anyone could have those shoes._

An eyewitness.

Mrs Lee was the first called to the stand, as she was the "supposed eyewitness" and had called for an ambulance during the attack.

"Mrs Lee, you own the restaurant Nozu, correct?" Andrea Chase confirmed.

"Yes, that's correct."

"Have you ever seen this man before?" the prosecutor held up a picture of Richard West looking dapper and disappointed.

"Yes."

"When did you see him?"

Mrs Lee gave the date in question, the Wednesday two weeks before.

"What was your interaction with this man?"

"I seated him and the woman he was with." _The woman he was with? _Jade glanced at Adam.

"Is that all?"

"No. I found him in the parking lot. Someone was attacking him. I called an ambulance."

"Did you see the attacker?"

"I didn't see her face."

"But you could tell it was a woman."

"Yes. She had dark hair and she was wearing all black."

"Height?"

"Taller than average."

"Could you tell her ethnicity?"

"Probably Caucasian. Pale."

"Do you see anyone in this courtroom who matches that description?"

"Yes."

"Point to her, please."

Mrs Lee straightened her finger toward Jade, eyes glinting.

"Let the record show that Mrs Lee indicated the defendant. Mrs Lee, do you know the defendant?"

Jade ran a hand through her hair self-consciously.

"Yes," Mrs Lee did not sound pleased.

"How do you know her?"

"I put up money for a play she had written," Mrs Lee spat.

"That was very nice of you. What was the problem?"

"She was very ungrateful." (Jade rolled her eyes) "She left my daughter hanging from the ceiling!"

"So you would not consider yourself to be a fan of Jade West."

"Not. At. All. She is rude, cruel, and unappreciative of my assistance."

"Thank you Mrs Lee. No further questions."

Adam, as he stood and buttoned his jacket, said, "Mrs Lee, you testified that Richard West was with a woman at your restaurant. Who was the woman Mr West was with? Did you recognize her?"

"I didn't, no."

"What did she look like?"

"She was young, maybe thirty, she had short curly brown hair."

Out of the corner of her eye, Jade saw someone stiffen. Celia. Her father's _blonde_ wife.

"Mrs Lee, could _that_ have been the woman who attacked Richard West?"

"No, she was wearing a red dress. The _criminal_ was wearing black."

"But this woman had brown hair, which would fit your description of the attacker. She could easily have changed between the time you saw her in the restaurant and when you saw the attack. Yes?"

"I suppose. This woman was short though."

"I see. Mrs Lee, is there anyone else in this courtroom who matches your description of the assailant? A woman, white, dark hair, taller than average."

Mrs Lee didn't answer.

"Could anyone fitting these qualities please stand?"

Reluctantly, Jade stood. Her mother stood. Six other women in the courtroom stood.

"Thank you. Now, let's take one of those descriptors away. Please stand up if you are a woman, pale skin, taller than average. Disregard hair color."

Four more women stood, including two on the jury.

"Now let's disregard height."

Celia stood.

Nearly a third of the courtroom was standing.

"Mrs Lee, all of these women match your description, with or without a wig or temporary hair dye or height-changing shoes. Is this true?"

"Yes…." Mrs Lee sounded defeated.

"Thank you."

* * *

**I don't have too much to say about this, just a big thank you to all reviewers and followers! I am winding down on my writing, I just finished chapter 15, and I think the culprit will be revealed in 16 or 17 maybe? I'd like this story to conclude at about 20 chapters, maybe a little less. Anyway, I'd love to hear your predictions about who you think is guilty! Thanks again :)**


	12. Every Other Teenage Girl

**12\. Every Other Teenage Girl.**

"The People call Victoria Vega to the stand."

Tori moved nervously toward the front of the courtroom, doing her best not to look at Jade. As she sat in the witness booth, she glanced at the pale girl at the defendant's table. Jade seemed determined not to make eye contact. The court clerk approached Tori. She was short and a little round and smiled supportively.

"You do solemnly state that the testimony you may give in the cause now pending before this court shall be the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God," she said, looking Tori in the eye.

"Y-yes," Tori replied, chewing on her lip. "I do."

"Now Tori, you go to school with Jade West, is that correct?" Andrea asked as she approached the witness stand.

Tori nodded.

"Your answers must be spoken for the record," Andrea reminded her.

"Oh, sorry. Yes. I go to school with Jade."

"And would you consider her to be your friend?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"She told—_tells_ me all the time that we aren't friends."

"Why is that?"

"She thought I was trying to steal her boyfriend…."

"And were you?"

"Objection." Adam stood. "Relevance?"

Andrea withdrew the question.

"Tori, even though you weren't friends, is Jade nice to you? Does she treat you well?"

"No. She's…kind of…horrible…to me…."

"Can you give us an example?"

"Um…" Tori hesitated. "On my first day at school she poured someone's coffee on my head."

"Why would she do such a thing?"

"She was upset."

"Because…?"

"She thought I was trying to steal her boyfriend."

"I see. So," Andrea looked to the jury as she spoke, "it's safe to say that Jade lashes out when she is angry?"

"I guess so."

"'Yes' or 'no' answers only please."

"Yes."

"Has Jade lashed out at you? Since the incident with the coffee, I mean."

"Well… Yes."

"Can you elaborate?"

"There have been…times…where she's…gotten upset."

"Any times where she has hurt you physically?"

"Not _really_."

Andrea waited, watching Tori expectantly.

"There was this one time she…lunged at me. But she didn't really _hurt_ me."

"And why did she 'lunge' at you?"

"She thought I was trying to steal her boyfriend," Tori said again.

Andrea nodded and faced the jury.

"So, when she is displeased Jade West lashes out with violence. Now Tori, have you ever met Richard West?"

"Sort of."

"Can you explain, please?"

"Well, we were never formally introduced. He came to a play I was helping Jade with."

"And what sort of insight did you get into their relationship?"

"Jade thought her father hated her, but…."

"Yes?"

"Well he thought her play was 'excellent.'" Tori looked at her hands.

"He thought her play was excellent. Yet she continued to believe that he was disappointed in her?"

"I think so. I mean, yes."

"Have her violent tendencies diminished at all in the time you have known her?"

"Not really, no."

"Has she ever _really_ hurt someone? Physically, I mean."

"…yes."

"Explain, please."

"A boy at school said she hit him with her car. His leg was broken."

"And you believe that this boy was telling the truth."

"I don't really see why he would lie about it."

"What happened that caused Jade West to run down a high schooler with her car?"

"Objection," Adam said again. "Your Honor, this is not the crime of which my client stands accused."

The judge looked to the prosecutor.

"Establishing behavioral past," Andrea Chase explained.

"Overruled," Elizabeth Banter told Adam. Andrea gestured for Tori to continue as Adam reseated himself.

"He, the boy, was running a game show where he asked questions to couples and Jade and her boyfriend were voted the Worst Couple. Jade was embarrassed and angry and blamed him."

"I see. No further questions."

Adam stood as Andrea sat, and approached Tori while he buttoned his jacket.

"Hi Tori. Now, were there any witnesses to the breaking of this boy's leg?"

"No."

"Did Jade ever admit to hurting him?"

"No."

"But everyone believed this boy."

"Yes."

"I understand there was another incident in which some people blamed my client for someone else's injuries. It was your sister who was hurt, I believe."

"Yes. The rigging for her flying harness was damaged and she fell. And then a ranch house fell on her… A ranch house _set_, I mean."

"How did the blame get shifted toward Jade?"

"She was in the theater before the play started, and she doesn't really like my sister. B-but no one ever admitted to doing anything, and there wasn't any proof, so the guidance counselor came to the conclusion that nobody tampered with the equipment and it was all an accident."

"So there was no evidence that pointed to Jade. She was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time?"

"I guess so."

"Now, the prosecution is very eager to paint my client as a heartless miscreant. But I am going to ask you this: what has Jade West done _for_ you?"

"She… She gave up her place performing at the Platinum Music Awards so I could do it," Tori said quietly after a moment's silence. "It was a really big opportunity."

"Nothing further."

* * *

"You do solemnly state that the testimony you may give in the cause now pending before this court shall be the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God."

"Yes."

"Mr Oliver, you dated Jade West for how many years?"

"Three."

"And in that time, did she ever show any tendency toward violence?"

"Not…_criminally_."

"But she _did_ exhibit violent behavior."

"Sort of."

"'Yes' or 'no.'"

"…yes."

"Now, you and Jade are no longer dating. Is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Why did you break up?"

"We…were fighting a lot," Beck seemed to be unable to look the prosecutor in the eye. He ran a hand through his hair, eyes on the floor.

"You were tired of arguing."

"Y-yes."

"You were tired of her temper."

"Yeah," Beck shrugged a shoulder slightly. He didn't sound certain.

"Can you give us an example of when her temper got out of control?"

"Um… She threw a rock at me once. But I wasn't hurt."

"Why did she throw a rock at you?"

"She thought I was cheating on her."

"So, because of a _rumor_ that she believed, Jade West attacked you."

"I wouldn't say she _atta—_"

"Yes or no."

"Yes."

"Have you ever known anyone to be frightened of Jade West?"

"…yes."

"Who?"

"Kids at school," Beck shrugged.

"Do you know Richard West?"

"Yeah."

"What did you observe about his relationship with his daughter?"

"It was…tense."

"How did Jade feel about her father?"

"She says she hates him."

"Did _he_ hate _her_, as she seems to think?"

"Sometimes it seemed like it."

"Yes or no."

"I don't know," Beck said sharply.

"How was Jade treated by her father?"

"He kind of ignored her."

"So there was no evidence of him mistreating her that you ever saw."

"No…not that I ever _saw_…." Beck closed his eyes for a minute, looking ashamed. He made eye contact with Jade, but her angry eyes darted away quickly. Jade pressed her lips together until she thought her teeth might draw blood.

"Thank you, Mr Oliver. No further questions."

The attorneys made somewhat passive-aggressive eye contact as they passed each other— Andrea toward the plaintiff table, Adam to the witness stand.

"Were you ever frightened of Jade?" Adam asked Beck.

"No," Beck answered immediately. There was something in his eyes. Affection?

"So would you say the people she lashed out at deserved what they got?"

"Some of them," Beck smiled slightly. It faded quickly though as he looked to her. Eyes down, she brought a hand to her forehead, rubbing at the tension.

"Did she lash out at her father?"

"…not really, no. I mean, not directly."

"Can you explain that, please?"

"She just…she liked to do what he hated."

"Such as?"

"Where she goes to school, what she wears, what she says, who she's friends with. Who she dates."

"But Jade invites her father to plays she's written."

"Yeah…?"

"Why do you think she does that?"

"Objection," Andrea stood. "This boy is not qualified to make such a psychological assessment."

Everyone looked to the judge, who pursed her lips in thought for a quick moment.

"Sustained. Move on, Mr Hornstock."

"Beck, what makes Jade different?"

"I… What?"

"What makes Jade different?" Adam enunciated. "From other teenage girls, I mean."

Beck opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again. He looked back to Adam, puzzled.

"Do other teenage girls get jealous?"

"Yes."

"Do other teenage girls act out, rebel against their parents?"

"Yes."

"So what you're saying is, Jade West is _just like_ _every other_ teenage girl," Adam leaned forward with a knowing smile as Beck hesitated. "And I mean that in the best possible way."

"Then yes."

"And the average teenage girl, no matter how much she says she hates her parents, does not try to kill them," Adam said to the jury. "Thank you, Beck. Nothing further."

As Beck stepped down from the witness stand, he glanced at Jade, who finally allowed eye contact. He smiled, which made her look away. Somehow she still felt betrayed.

* * *

**Okay. So, to address some things you guys said about the last chapter - yes, this has kind of turned into an episode of Law &amp; Order, where the point of view kind of jumps around to the important witnesses. I'm just trying to keep the pace of this story up, and not drag you guys through the super boring parts of court. But I will show the examination and cross-examination of all of the witnesses. So sorry for all of the dialogue - unless you like dialogue, in which case _yay dialogue_! As for my updating schedule, I will post new chapters about twice a week on Tuesday and Saturday. I know today is Friday, but I have a busy weekend because Sunday's my birthday :) So sorry Treacle, I know it's annoying having to check all the time to see if I've posted since you're a guest reviewer. Tuesday/Saturday is my schedule though, so as I told LittleRock17, you guys will know who the culprit is by the end of the month! Enjoy :)**


	13. For Cat

**13\. For Cat.**

Apparently George Huang had been observing Jade over the course of the investigation, so the fact that he only spoke with her for a few minutes did nothing to diminish his ability to form a professional opinion— and express it.

"So Dr Huang," Andrea continued her questioning of the FBI psychiatrist. "You have been observing this case from the beginning, and you have had the opportunity to speak with the defendant, is that right?"

"Yes," Huang said calmly, his hands folded in his lap as he sat in the witness stand.

"And did you notice any particular tendencies towards violence in the defendant?"

"She is certainly apt to become emotional." (Jade scoffed.)

"Could you expand upon that please?"

"Jade is harboring a lot of anger toward a lot of people. Old friends, teachers and students at school…."

"Her father?"

"Yes, her father."

"Thank you, Doctor," Andrea turned to Adam. "Your witness."

"Doctor Huang," Adam said, "how did Jade describe her relationship with her father?"

"She said that she doesn't see him very often, and she likes it that way."

"She believes her father hates her?"

"Yes. She says he doesn't understand her."

"A common feeling amongst teenagers, yes?"

"Certainly."

"Why, in your professional opinion, does Jade continue to invite her father to her performances, even though he apparently 'doesn't get creative people?'"

"Jade wants her father to see her accomplishments. She wants him to be proud of her."

Jade felt her heart sinking, her cheeks burning, and tears pricking her eyes all at once. She could feel the eyes of the entire courtroom upon her, so she straightened up and stared ahead, her eyes boring into the wall behind the judge. It didn't matter what this idiot shrink thought. She wasn't sick, she wasn't broken, and she wouldn't break now. Not in front of the jury. Not in front of Tori Vega. Not in front of Beck.

"Do people who want their fathers to be proud of them kill their fathers?" Adam asked frankly.

"I," Dr Huang hesitated. "I can't say definitively either way."

"Thank you, Dr Huang. Nothing further." Adam went back to his seat. Jade didn't look at him. She didn't want her father to be _proud_ of her, she just wanted him to _tolerate_ her.

* * *

"You are the guidance counselor at Hollywood Arts, correct?"

"Yes, that's correct."

"And you've known Jade West for her entire school career?"

"I have."

"How many times have you spoken with her due to disciplinary infractions?"

"Several."

"Do you feel you've made progress with her? Has her behavior improved over the years?"

"No. She's never really cared about what I have to say, and she's often made it a point to tell me so."

"Is she capable of forming relationships at all?"

"Yes."

"But not capable of sustaining them. She herself told the police she had no friends," Andrea said coldly. Jade closed her eyes angrily as a little gasp was emitted from the gallery, knowing it was Tori and that Tori would tell Cat.

"I—" Lane started to say something.

"Nothing further," Andrea cut him off with a dead smile.

Jade kept her eyes closed as Adam greeted Lane.

"Have you had students _worse_ than Jade?" he asked.

"Absolutely."

"What were the 'disciplinary infractions' Jade committed?"

"Mostly just talking back to teachers, yelling at people."

"Any violence?"

"…nothing concrete."

"Could you explain, please?"

"A girl was injured during a play, and Jade was suspected of sabotaging some equipment," Lane said, rubbing lotion from a small bottle into his hands. A nervous habit.

"But Jade was not the only suspect, is that correct?"

"There were five students who were at the theater before the play began, and could have sabotaged the rigging."

"And there was never any proof that any of them did it, as I understand."

"Right."

"Lane, do you know Richard West?"

"Not at all, no."

"Have you ever spoken to Jade about him?"

"She's never spoken back," Lane responded, making Jade roll her eyes at the defense table.

"What does that tell you?"

"That she doesn't trust me."

"Does she trust anyone with information about her father?"

"As far as I know, no."

Most days when court ended Jade did her best to avoid speaking to anyone. Adam usually ushered her out quickly, and she rode home behind the tinted windows of her mother's car (Linda taking as many detours as she could possibly think of, lest anyone followed). Today however, Adam excused himself into the bathroom and Jade was left alone in the crowded lobby, waiting for her mother to find her. She'd never been more tired.

"No friends, huh?" A voice accused. "Then what are we?"

Beck and Tori stood in front of her, both looking as angry as Jade had ever seen.

"I…I'm not supposed to talk to you," she said, quietly but defiantly.

"How could you say something like that? After all we've done for you!"

"Jade, all I've ever done is be nice to you!" Tori agreed shrilly. Jade didn't look her in the eye.

"How could you say something like that to the police?" Beck repeated. "What's Cat gonna think?"

"You're gonna tell Cat."

"Yes!" Tori screeched. "She cares about you so much, and you say _that_ about her!"

"I said it _for_ Cat!" Jade snapped suddenly. "I don't want the police talking to her."

"Why?" her ex-boyfriend asked severely.

Linda appeared on Jade's left, and Jade pushed her way toward her mother without saying another word. Before she was out of earshot, however, she heard Tori ask a question.

"Does Cat _know_ something?"

* * *

It was late when Jade's phone rang. She was already sitting in bed, freshly showered. She wasn't doing anything, just looking around her room, letting her eyes rest on every small possession and every memory they held. She knew that, no matter what the jury ruled, nothing would be the same again. Whether she went to prison or not, she'd be alone.

She picked up her phone.

"Jaaadeeey?" A high-pitched voice called.

"Hi Cat."

"Jadey, Tori and Beck keep asking me if I know anything about what happened to your dad, but I don't know anything and Tori said that you said that you don't have any friends which isn't true 'cause I'm your friend and you're my friend and we're best friends, right?"

Jade allowed herself a moment to puzzle that sentence out.

"Yes, Cat. Best friends."

"Jadey, you know I don't know anything about what happened to your dad."

"I know."

"Then why do they keep asking me?"

"They think _I_ hurt my dad, Cat."

The redhead was silent for a moment in shock.

"But you wouldn't do anything like that!"

"No one else seems to believe that."

"But… But I just _know_…I mean…." Cat spluttered, her anger akin to that of a child. "I need to talk to them! They need to understand that _you didn't do this_!"

"Cat, it doesn't matter what they think."

"Yes it does! It matters so much! Tori was supposed to be your friend! She said she was your friend and she did friend things and now she's not!"

"Cat—"

"And _Beck_! Beck was supposed to _love_ you! He _said_ he did! And now he just _decides_ that he _didn't_ and _abandons _you! And he's been saying _all along_ that he won't believe you're guilty unless _you tell him you are_!" Cat made an angry noise in the back of her throat. "Jadey, I'll call you back."

She hung up before Jade could get another word in. While she was sitting, dumbfounded, on her bed, her mother knocked softly and poked her head in.

"Jade? Your father's awake."

* * *

**Hello again! So yeah, Richard lives. I had always planned it that way. Sorry if you wanted him to die, I guess? Anyway, I know I said I'd be updating Tuesday/Saturday, but I have a busy day tomorrow and I'd rather have this in early than late. So, have a good week, tell me what you thought, and I'll update again this weekend!**


	14. Left On the List

**14\. Left On the List.**

Richard was finally conscious. He didn't know who had attacked him, he never saw her face. All he could remember was the voice of the woman screaming that she hated him. He had no idea who she could have been. Celia continued to play the part of weeping wife, though there was a new hardness in her eyes that had been there since Mrs Lee testified that Richard had been out with a brunette. Jade didn't know who she was or why they were at Nozu, only that her father had betrayed yet another woman. She wasn't allowed to see him at the hospital, not that she would have agreed to visit anyway. He still wasn't well enough to appear in court, but his testimony didn't mean much since he didn't see his attacker. The only thing his appearance would have affected is the sympathy of the jury. Celia did not appear in court either, citing a need to be with her hospitalized husband, and Detective Finley was called away on an important case. That left only three witnesses on the list.

"Detective Gordon, you have been investigating the assault of Richard West from the beginning. Is that correct?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"How did you meet the defendant, Jade West?"

"My partner and I went to Hollywood Arts to inform Jade of her father's injuries."

"And what were the first words you heard her say?"

"'I swear to God I will brutally murder the next person who interrupts my audition.' We interrupted her audition, apparently. I don't know what would have happened if someone came in after us," Gordon chuckled darkly.

"So the first words you heard Jade West say was a threat of violence?"

"Yes."

"Did you think it was a joke?"

"I thought it was an exaggeration."

"But she still became your chief suspect. Was that due to that threat or her demeanor?"

"It had nothing to do with any of that. We followed the evidence, and the evidence led us to the defendant. She had the motive, means, and opportunity to try to kill her father."

"Thank you, Detective. Nothing further."

Adam let the silence settle before he stood.

"Detective Gordon, how long have you been on the job?"

"Three years."

"And how many of those years were at a desk job?"

"A few months," Gordon shrugged nonchalantly.

"Really? Because," Adam flipped open a folder he was holding, "your record shows ten months in the field, and then just over a year at a desk job at the precinct. Why were you taken out of the field, Detective?"

"Um… To gain experience."

"At a desk," Adam narrowed his eyes and raised his eyebrows skeptically.

"Yes."

"Well, it actually says here that you were put on desk duty because of a violation of a suspect's rights."

"Your Honor," Andrea cut in, "is there a question here?"

The judge looked at Adam pointedly.

"Detective," Adam continued, "could you please explain how you violated the rights of this particular suspect? I have the report if you need to refresh your memory."

"I…." Gordon hesitated. "I allowed my…_zeal_ to get the better of me, which led to…the arrest of a person who had already been cleared as a suspect."

"Why did you arrest this person?"

"I just… I had a hunch he was guilty. But he wasn't."

"I see," Adam closed the folder and observed Gordon. "Detective Gordon, did you have a 'hunch' that Jade West was guilty?"

"Yes," Gordon confessed. "But, it was backed up by hard evidence."

"Right," Adam nodded, a bit facetiously. "Nothing further."

Gordon was the last witness for the prosecution.

Adam stood and addressed the judge.

"Your Honor, the defense calls Mr Erwin Sikowitz to the stand."

A nearly bald man shot up from his seat in the audience. Every single one of the many articles of clothing he wore was of a different color and pattern, which raised the eyebrows of many people in the courtroom. Not Jade, though. What struck Jade was the fact that her favorite teacher was wearing _shoes_.

"Mr Sikowitz, you are a teacher at Hollywood Arts?" Adam asked as soon as the strange witness was settled in the stand.

"Yes! I teach improv and method acting with a few spontaneous lessons in the science of the majestic coconut!"

"I see," Adam looked amused at this answer, while everyone else in the courtroom (minus Jade) looked a bit concerned. It was certainly not an answer anyone expected. "And you know Jade West."

"Ahhh, yes. Jade. As I told her once, I savor her bitterness like a sweet, rancid cream sauce."

"So you are fond of Jade?"

"For all of the black she wears, Jade is one of the most colorful people I have ever known."

Jade didn't think she'd ever been so complimented in her life. For the first time in a long time, it was hard to contain her smile.

"Have you known Jade to be a violent person?"

"She is…passionate. She fights for what she wants, what she thinks she deserves. And, for as long as I've known her, she's deserved what she's fought for. Except…." Sikowitz stopped for a moment, peering into the distance thoughtfully.

"Y-yes?" Adam looked suddenly nervous.

"Once… Once she was cast as an understudy, and Jade believed that the lead role went to the wrong person. She did her best to make sure that Tori stayed at the hospital on opening night. She was such a gank about it that I ended up playing the role myself!" He chuckled. "Sikowitz as Steamboat Suzie!"

"I… No further questions."

Adam plopped down into his chair on Jade's right.

"He conveniently forgot to mention that little incident when we went over his testimony," Adam whispered to his client, the heel of his hand pressing against his forehead. Jade couldn't bring herself to answer.

Andrea stood at the table for the prosecution.

"The People have no questions for this witness, Your Honor."

Sikowitz loped back to his seat in the gallery, entirely unaware of the damage he may have caused.

"The defense calls Linda West to the stand," Adam announced a moment later. He turned to face the people sitting in the pews behind the counsel tables, his eyes searching. No one stood. Jade twisted around in her seat, craning her neck to see. Her mother had brought her to court today. She'd been sitting in the row behind the defendant's table at every court session since the beginning. Jade stood beside Adam, scanning the people, trying not to let her panic show. She thought she saw someone familiar toward the back, but whoever it was bent forward and out of sight before she could be sure.

"Linda West?" Adam asked again.

"Where is she?" Jade whispered, agitated, more to herself than to Adam. She dropped herself back in her chair. Her mother _knew_ today was her scheduled court date as a witness. She _knew_.

"Your Honor, I'm afraid it seems that Linda West was unable to attend court today," Adam said, facing the judge.

"Then she is held in contempt of this court, and a warrant will be issued for her arrest."

"What?" Jade said. "No, she just made a mistake! Don't arrest her."

"Miss West, if and when your mother appears in court, or gives a valid reason for not appearing, the charges will be dropped," Justice Banter said sharply.

Jade looked at the table.

"Until then," the judge continued, "you may call your next witness, Counselor."

"The defense rests," Adam stated with a defeated sigh.

"What?!" Jade whispered. "No, no, the defense does _not_ rest!"

"I'm sorry, Jade," her attorney said sadly.

"You're giving up?"

"Counselor," Banter looked to Andrea Chase. "You may present rebuttal witnesses."

"The People rest, Your Honor," the prosecutor replied.

"Then you may present your closing argument."

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury. In my opening statement, I mentioned that I would show that the defendant is a violent teenager with a history of aggression. I have proven this, through not only psychological assessments from professionals, but incidents of violence recounted firsthand. We have established the following facts beyond a reasonable doubt: 1) that Jade West harbors intense animosity toward her father, 2) that Jade West is psychologically and physically capable of causing bodily harm, and 3) that Jade West had the means, the motive, and the opportunity to assault her father. We the People ask you to reject the defense theories of this case. The law does not care about sad stories or broken homes. Justice is blind, so I am asking you, the servants of justice, to find the defendant guilty as charged. Thank you."

Adam didn't look at Jade when he stood.

"In the case that the prosecution has presented to you, there is insufficient proof to convict. Here in California, there are two things that the prosecution must prove for a valid attempted murder conviction: 1) that the defendant took at least one direct but ineffective step towards killing another person and 2) that the defendant intended to kill that person. The prosecution has not done this in this courtroom. It is the burden of the prosecuting attorney to prove that the defendant is guilty beyond a reasonable doubt. They have not met that burden. Remember that the life of this young woman is in your hands. We would ask you to render the only verdict that is fair: not guilty."

Jade didn't move from her chair as the rest of the people in the courtroom were filing out. _I'm going to prison I'm going to prison I'm going to prison I'm going to prison._

Adam shuffled his papers around and shoved them in his briefcase.

"I'm sorry, Jade. It was a mistake to take this case. And, don't worry, I'm not going to require a fee for this."

"Right. Because _that's_ my biggest worry right now," Jade stood, knocking her chair backward, and shoved her arms into her jacket. Her shoes echoed in the empty courtroom as she stalked down the aisle and out of sight. As the door swung shut behind her, a hand grabbed her arm.

* * *

**JADE'S BEING KIDNAPPED! Ahaha no she's not. Or is she...? Anyway, thanks for reading. I've been pondering over whether or not to do a sequel and here's my problem: I don't know what would _happen_ in a sequel. Based on what you know of this story right now, what big plot line would _you_ like to see if I wrote a sequel? Let me know. Thanks for your reviews!**


	15. You Can't Make This Better

**15\. You Can't Make This Better.**

"Jade."

"Beck!" Jade gasped. "Jesus Christ! You know, just because nothing ever startles _you_ doesn't mean that you can _do that_ to people!"

"I didn't mean to scare you."

"Why are you here?" she asked, calmed down a bit. "I mean, have you been here all day?"

"Yeah. I skipped school. I wanted to see what was going on here," Beck replied. "Can I drive you home?"

"Nah," Jade shrugged a shoulder, pulling out her phone. "I'll just call a cab."

He stopped her, placing a hand over hers. She recoiled and jerked away at his touch.

"No, really. I'll take you home."

"Fine," she started walking toward the lobby, and he fell into step easily beside her.

"So… What happens now? Legally, I mean."

"I don't know," Jade pulled her shoulders to her ears for a moment. "I guess I'll try and get a better lawyer and appeal the conviction."

"You haven't been convicted yet," he reminded her.

"Yeah. Yet."

"Listen," he said awkwardly, fiddling with his keys in his hands. "I shouldn't've spoken to you like that last night. I didn't know your motives for telling the police you had no friends."

"Was that an apology…?" Jade asked, half in cunning, half in shock.

"Yes."

"Well, you're missing one crucial word…"

"I'm _sorry_," Beck said.

"I forgive you," Jade smiled very faintly.

"Really?" Beck looked surprised, his eyebrows raised, holding the courthouse door open for her.

"Yeah," she shrugged. "Since I'm assuming Cat talked to you last night and told you to apologize."

"Cat talked to me, yes. Yelled at me, more like."

"She was pretty pissed when I talked to her last night."

"She hates me."

Jade glanced at Beck sidelong, an eyebrow raised.

"Cat doesn't hate _anyone_."

"Except me," he insisted as they stepped off the front stairs of the court. "She's really mad at me for…you know, what happened with us."

"Oh."

"Jade—" Beck said pleadingly.

"No. Not now."

"We have to talk about this eventually! Why is it that you _always—_"

"Please don't jump down my throat," Jade interrupted quietly. "In case you didn't notice what happened in there, _the trial is over_. And the defense failed. You'll have plenty of time to repair your relationship with Cat while I'm in prison."

"That's not the relationship I'm worried about," he muttered as he walked to the driver's side of the car. Jade decided to ignore him, since she couldn't be quite sure that's what he said. She held up the silence as he started the car, eventually breaking the awkwardness by fiddling with the stereo. A little part of her sighed in relief when she discovered he hadn't changed the radio stations she'd preset into his car so long ago. She let the music take the place of the absent conversation.

_And how can I make new again what rusts every time it rains?_

_And the rain it comes and floods our lungs_

_We're just orphans in a tidal wave's wake_

Somehow the car ride calmed Jade down. She was able to relax, leaning against the headrest, quietly allowing her subconscious to believe that it was just like old times — accidentally staying out past curfew, Beck driving her home to a favorite late-night DJ. But when the car pulled into her driveway, and Jade saw lights on in her house, she was suddenly fuming again. Her mother was home. She thanked Beck with a nod of her head, and slammed the car door as hard as she could as he opened his mouth to speak. He rolled down his window as she crossed in front of the car, glowing in the headlights.

"Jade, wait."

"What?" she snapped.

"It's gonna be okay."

She just stared at him, trying to gauge his sincerity.

"I mean it. It's all gonna work out."

"Yeah. If 'working out' means 'Jade goes to prison.'"

"It's gonna be okay. 'Cause you're innocent. I know you are."

Jade just sighed, shaking her head.

"You don't know that," she asserted in a low voice.

"Yeah I do. Call it… a gut feeling."

"That's stupid," she said bluntly, crossing her arms.

"Maybe," Beck shrugged, looking at the steering wheel. "But it's the truth."

"Goodnight, Beck."

"Goodnight…."

Jade began to lose her anger and her nerve as she climbed the front steps. She used her key to slowly unlock the door, and let it swing open in front of her. Her mother stepped into Jade's line of sight, clutching a book.

"Hi sweetie," she said nervously.

"Where were you?" Jade asked tiredly. She'd lost count of the amount of times she'd asked this of a parent.

"I just…" Linda held up the hardcover, giggling sheepishly. "I just got so wrapped up in this book. It's fantastic, you should rea—"

"Bullshit."

"Jade," Linda's fake smile disappeared. "Honey…"

"Why. Weren't. You. There." Jade asked through gritted teeth.

"I forgot," Linda tried again. Jade shook her head — she wasn't buying it.

"You're going to have to tell the truth, since you're being arrested in contempt of court anyway."

"Jade, sweetie," Linda laid the book aside, coming forward to rest her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "I knew I couldn't help you. Nothing I could say on the stand would make this any better."

"So you just gave up," Jade flung her mother's hands away, trying to fight the sobs that were filling up her throat.

"No, honey, I just—"

"No. You gave up. You gave up on me." _Just like Dad. Just like Beck_.

"No, I didn't… I'm really sorry, sweetie."

"Sorry?!" Jade's voice broke. "You're '_sorry_'? That doesn't _fix this_!"

"What will?" Linda asked quietly, pleadingly.

"Nothing. There is absolutely nothing you can say that can make me forgive you, and you can't make this better."

Jade paid no attention to whatever Linda said weepingly after that. She fled up the stairs, stumbling over the top step, and slammed her bedroom door. She leaned against the door, focusing unblinkingly at nothing. She focused all of her substantial will power on containing her tears, and for once in her life it failed.

* * *

**No, Jade didn't get kidnapped. That was a total joke. Okey dokey. Again, I have a busy Tuesday so I'm posting this today. I've pretty much finished this story: there's 20 chapters, and I've tentatively started a sequel, but it seems like people are really losing interest in this, so I don't know if I'll post it. But thank you to those who have continued to review (I'm looking at you, The Lost Sailor)!**


	16. Killing Time

**16\. Killing Time.**

The jury deliberated for almost two weeks.

For the first two days of what she called her 'captivity,' Jade focused on her misery. She allowed herself to dwell on her belief that everyone hated her, and shut off her phone and internet to prove her own point. Eventually, though, her loneliness outweighed her loathing and she turned her phone back on, only to find a slew of text messages and missed calls, mostly from Cat, a few from Beck. She listened to the seemingly never-ending series of voicemails from the lively little redhead, most of which consisted of a whiny "_Jaaaaaaaaadeeeeeeeeeyyyyyy"_ followed by a silence in which Cat seemed to expect a response. When that response didn't come, she would hang up and call again. How often Cat had to have called to leave this many messages Jade couldn't fathom, and it comforted her some. In the middle of the third day, she called Cat back.

"Hello?"

"Hi Cat, it's Jade."

"Jadeyyyy! Yay! Oh my God, we're all here we're eating lunch—" Cat's voice abruptly sounded far away as Jade was put on speakerphone. "Everyone, say hi to Jade!"

There was a chorus of hesitant half-hearted greetings that felt like a bear trap on Jade's heart.

"Cat," she said irritably, "I didn't call them, I called _you_. Take me off speakerphone."

"Kay kay," Cat's voice was suddenly much closer. "What's up?"

"I need you to go to all of my teachers and get the homework I missed and bring it to me."

"Ohhhh. Why?"

"Because I'm going to have to graduate high school whether I'm in prison or not."

"But why would you be in prison? You're not a bad guy! Or, girl."

"Cat, just bring me the work."

"Kay kay! Bye Ja— Oh wait, Beck wants to talk to you."

Before Jade could protest, her ex's voice was on the line.

"Jade, are you okay?"

"I thought I told you to stop asking me that."

"I still want to know."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not."

"If you knew that already, then why do you keep asking me?!"

"Will you let me know when the jury is ready to give the verdict? I want to be there."

"No promises."

"Thanks."

Jade and her mother avoided each other pretty successfully despite the fact that neither one could really leave the house. When Jade had shut herself in her bedroom, Linda could roam the downstairs freely. When Jade emerged, Linda vanished into the den. It wasn't an entirely comfortable existence, but neither one wanted to address what caused the silence between them. So at the sound of the doorbell and Jade descending the stairs that afternoon, Linda disappeared.

Jade opened the door, a little part of her excited to see Cat, and was immensely disappointed to find Tori Vega alongside the redhead on the doorstep.

"No," was all she said. She tried to slam the door, but both girls outside the house put their hands out to stop it.

"Hi Jadey!" Cat said obliviously.

"Cat, why is _she_ here?"

"Well I don't have a car, so I asked Tori to drive me here, but she doesn't have a driver's license, so Trina drove us!"

"_Trina_?" Jade repeated, irate.

"Don't worry, we told her to wait in the car!" Cat said, as if it was a great comfort.

"Awesome. So now Trina knows where I live," Jade grumbled. She took the thick folder of papers from Cat's hands and tried again to close the door. Tori threw her arm against it before it shut.

"Jade, listen—"

"I'm not going to _listen_!"

"No, I just wanted to apologize for—"

"_I don't need your apology_!" Jade shouted. "And I don't need your pity. Leave me alone."

The door slammed successfully this time.

Jade had all of the homework completed by the end of the tenth day. She had just thrown her last textbook aside when her phone started buzzing. It was Adam.

"What?" she greeted.

"I called your mom, but she said the two of you weren't speaking. Is everything okay?"

"What do you want?"

"The jury reached a verdict this afternoon. It'll be announced tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Be at the courthouse by ten."

When she hung up, she hesitated, her finger hovering over the first name in her contacts list. She tilted her head from side to side, weighing the pros and cons. Finally, with a sigh, she called him.

"Jade, what's going on?"

"They're giving the verdict tomorrow."

"What time?"

"Ten."

"I'll be there."

Jade didn't sleep that night. She kept getting sad that this could be her last night in her bedroom, then getting angry at herself for being sentimental. She tossed and turned until one thirty, when she finally dozed off into an unsettled drowse. She was strained and sore when she startled awake again around seven. Giving up on the idea of rest, she rolled out of bed and into the shower, which unfortunately did nothing to ease the tension in her body. She used every product she had in the bathroom, inspecting the ingredients and savoring the smells of each one. When she felt she'd killed enough time (and had run out of products to examine), she wrapped her hair in a towel and her body in a bathrobe and stood in front of her closet. She pulled out item after item of clothing, holding each up to herself in front of a mirror, and throwing it back again. She finally settled on a black dress — it could very well be her last day to wear black.

She didn't go downstairs until it was nearly nine, dressed to kill (pun intended) and with purple streaks in her hair, as defiant as ever, at least on the outside. Jade pretended her mother didn't exist as she made herself a small breakfast. It was Linda who was forced to break the awkward silence.

"Ready to go, sweetie?"

Jade just nodded, her back turned. She followed her mom out to the car and buckled herself in the passenger side. Her teeth chewed at the corner of her mouth as she tried to control the trembling that had started in her hands. The closer they got to the courthouse, the harder it was to keep her fingers still. By the time Linda parked the car, Jade was shaking all over. It took effort just to keep her teeth from chattering.

"Jade," Linda said softly, putting her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Sweetie, you know I love you, right?"

Jade nodded jerkily, looking out the passenger window. Linda kissed Jade's head and got out of the car. Jade trailed behind her as they entered the crowded lobby, looking from face to face as she sought Adam. Jade's eye was caught by a head of red velvet cupcake hair. She rushed toward it, leaving her mother behind.

"Cat! What are you doing here?!" Jade asked worriedly. As she pushed her way through the crowd, she found Cat standing with four familiar faces.

"We came to cheer you on!" Cat said cluelessly. Jade sighed and looked to Beck.

"Why would you bring them here?" she asked.

"They want to be here for you."

"Yeah," Tori agreed brightly. "We're your friends, Jade."

"My _friends_? Yes, because _friends_ testify against their _friends_ and send their _friends_ to prison!"

Thankfully for Tori, Jade was led away at that moment by Adam's hand on her arm. But Jade held watched them over her shoulder fiercely, and everyone could see the pain burning in her eyes.

After some whispered protests from Tori, Andre, and Robbie (which echoed enough for Jade to hear), the gang ended up sitting behind the defense table, so close that Jade could speak to them if she turned. She didn't turn.

There was a lot of waiting to do as people filed into the courtroom, slowly filling the gallery seats around a certain group of mismatched performing arts students. Jade let her annoyance calm her trembling, sitting straight in her chair, head held high. Finally, _finally_, the gallery was filled, the judge sat at the bench, and the jury filed in.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" Justice Banter asked. _Obviously they have or we wouldn't be here_.

"We have, Your Honor," the jury foreman declared pompously.

"Will the defendant please rise?"

Jade stood shakily, smoothing her dress, wide eyes on the jury.

"How does the jury find?" Banter turned back to the foreman.

"On the sole count of attempted murder, we find the defendant, Jade W—"

"_Wait_!"

All heads turned to see who had jumped up and stepped into the aisle.

"Jade didn't do it. I did."

* * *

**Posting early again, because I'm actually quite happy with this chapter. Yep. It's true. Jade is not guilty. But the question remains, who is? Anyway, thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and encouraged me to write a sequel! (The first chapter is already done.) I can't tell you anything about it without spoiling the next chapter, so... I guess you'll just have to wait. Also, I forgot to tell you guys about the lyrics I used in the last chapter, and it's kind of a funny story. Not _really_ funny, but kind of funny. The song is called "Orphans" and it's by the singer Beck. So that's funny because when I googled the lyrics Beck Oliver was Google's top suggestion. And then it's doubly funny because Cat Power is featured in the song, so it's Beck and Cat and that's funny and also the lyrics kind of fit Bade. And these are the times I live for. So thank you to the reviewers, a sequel is guaranteed, and I am open to any requests/suggestions you have for the sequel based on what you know/believe now.**


	17. The Defendant

**17\. The Defendant.**

If Jade West's life was a piece of cloth, the first stitch tore when Tori Vega came to Hollywood Arts, the second when Jade was first cast as Tori's understudy. Three more were torn after that, one for each consecutive night Beck blew her off to help Tori become a 'risk-taker.' Five more were abruptly cut when Beck declared he wasn't happy with their relationship in front of a television audience (and a Northridge audience to boot). The next ten were ripped out one by one each second Beck let her stand outside the Vega's door. Another five tore when he didn't come after her.

The final stitch and the knot that was holding all the sewing together finally broke and everything began to unravel when Jade's mother stepped forward in the courtroom.

"I did it. I attacked Richard," Linda choked out through her tears. "But I wasn't trying to kill him, I swear! I just…"

She broke down, crouching to the floor and sobbing into her hands. Jade found that she couldn't move. She suddenly felt very cold, and the shaking came back at full force. She stayed standing, staring wide-eyed at her mother while the judge pounded the gavel, calling for order. Detective Gordon was handcuffing Linda, but Jade couldn't hear a word he said over the ringing that was suddenly overwhelming her brain. She thought she heard someone calling her name, but she couldn't be sure. It wasn't until Linda was taken out of the courtroom by Gordon, Adam rushing after them with his briefcase, that everyone quieted enough for Justice Banter to speak.

"I am declaring a mistrial," the judge said. "Court is adjourned."

She pounded the gavel once more, then escaped the chaos through the door behind the bench. Jade still hadn't moved as the tumultuous crowd scrambled out of the courtroom, following the police officer and the new defendant. Silence settled over the courtroom, and Jade continued to stare at the floor. A warm hand slid onto her shoulder and began guiding her down the aisle.

"M-my jacket," Jade mumbled, trying to turn around. "I left my jacket…."

"I've got it," Beck said quietly, giving it to her. She clutched it in her hands as they reached the rest of the group just inside the courtroom door. Cat and Tori were both in tears, while Andre and Robbie just looked ashamed. Jade didn't say anything. With the pressure of his hand, Beck ushered her out of the courtroom and down the hall, which seemed to be longer than it had been when they walked into court that morning.

Tori couldn't seem to take the awkward silence, her fidgeting increasing the longer it went on.

"I-it'll be okay," Tori tried to comfort awkwardly. This seemed to bring Jade back from the depths of her mind. She tossed Beck's hand off of her shoulder and turned to face Tori, stopping the group in their tracks.

"Don't speak to me. I told you, I don't need your pity."

"But you need your friends," Tori said gently.

"You are _not_ my friend!" Jade snapped. "I meant what I told the police!"

Jade stalked away from the group, putting her jacket on and angrily flipping her hair out of its collar. When she was outside, however, she stopped, realizing that she had no way of getting home — her mother had the car keys. She took out her PearPhone with a shaky hand to call a cab. The screen of her phone didn't respond to her cold fingers. She touched the screen, then tapped it, then rapped on it with her fingertips. Nothing. The courthouse door swung open behind her. A part of Jade perked up, thinking it was someone to tell her it had all been a mistake and Tori Vega is the only one going to prison (for being so annoying). Instead, a woman in a pantsuit clicked down the front stairs in black heels. Jade sighed, shoving her hands in her pockets in an attempt to warm them up. _How can someone be this cold in southern California_? The door opened again, and Jade didn't turn around.

"Jadey?" A little voice that definitely wasn't a lawyer asked while tapping her shoulder. "Do you want to sleep over tonight?"

"No," Jade responded without looking.

"Oh. Will you anyway?"

"…yeah."

"Okay. Beck, she said she'd do it!" Cat called. "Come on, Jadey."

Cat linked her arm through Jade's and they walked down the courthouse steps. Jade could feel Beck following close behind.

"We came in two cars," Cat explained. "So Beck and I are going to drive you back to my place and we can have a sleepover."

Jade nodded distractedly. They were passing her mom's car in the parking lot. Cat dragged Jade along a little faster, tightening the grip on her arm until they reached Beck's car. Jade sat in the front and clicked her seatbelt into place while Cat clambered into the back.

"We can listen to whatever you want, Jadey," Cat said as Beck ignited the engine. It was the biggest sacrifice she could think of for the time being.

"I don't care," Jade responded quietly. "Listen to whatever you want."

Beck and Cat looked at Jade, who didn't even notice their stares of shock. Beck put his hand on her arm.

"Do you want to go straight to Cat's house?" he asked. She didn't, but she didn't want to go home either. So Jade nodded.

"Wait," she said suddenly just before Beck pulled out of the parking lot.

"Yeah?"

"Cat," Jade said, her forehead tense. "Cat, is your brother home?"

"Yep!" Cat said cheerfully.

"No," Jade said, closing her eyes. "No. I can't. I can't do this. Not today. I can't deal with your brother."

"Oh," Cat seemed disappointed.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Beck asked.

"No…."

"Where do you want to go?"

"Can't you just leave me on the street somewhere?" Jade pleaded, only half kidding.

"…I'm not going to do that."

"Then just take me home."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay…" Beck sighed and put the car in gear. Jade closed her mouth and didn't open it again until Beck parked the car in her driveway.

"Bye," she said quietly as she closed the car door. Beck didn't pull away until she had unlocked the door and was safely in her house.

Inside, it all felt normal, and somehow that felt wrong. How could the house not have changed? Everything else had.

* * *

**Congratulations to...Guest(!), who mused that Jade's mom might be the (attempted) murderer. Look at all these bragging rights you get, Guest! Anyway, sorry this chapter is a little shorter, and sorry to anyone who's disappointed with my choice of the culprit. However, think about all the sequel possibilities... I'm already working on Chapter 2 of the sequel, and hopefully I'll get some more done today since there's four fucking feet of snow outside. I basically need a tauntaun to get anywhere. The next chapters are kinda fluffy, but they help set up the plot I've decided upon for the sequel. This story will be complete a week from Saturday!**


	18. Soap

**18\. Soap.**

It was barely one o'clock. Though she'd just showered that morning, Jade left her clothes in a pile on the floor and slipped into the bathroom. She removed all the color from her face and her hair and let the hot water pound against her back. The sound did little to distract her from her thoughts, and the smells of the shower products made her sick.

Jade roughly dried her hair with a towel, her head flipped upside down until it felt heavy with blood. She stood suddenly, and her vision deteriorated into a blur of gray spots for a fleeting moment. She dropped the towel on the bathroom floor and as she turned out of the room, she had a sudden moment of realization — no one would be picking that towel up tonight. That towel would be there when Jade woke up the next morning. It would not appear, clean and folded, back on the bathroom shelf. If she wanted that towel again, she'd have to wash it and fold it and put it away herself. Somehow that small epiphany was enough to make the world seem like it had stopped spinning. _How am I supposed to—_

Jade was jerked out of her thoughts by a crash from downstairs, followed by muted voices. She silently snatched her pointiest scissors from atop the dresser in her room and snuck to the staircase. Soundlessly placing down one foot at a time, she made her way down the steps, scissors poised like a knife in her fist. But when she reached the source of the voices — the den—she found that a weapon wasn't really necessary. Not a physical one, anyway.

"What is this?" Jade snapped.

"We're sleeping over!" Cat announced brightly. She was currently in the midst of covering the entire room with pillows and blankets (a process she called "cozying" and took very seriously).

"Excuse me?!" She looked to Beck, who was watching Cat amusedly from the couch. "You just invited yourselves over?"

"Well," he said a little sheepishly. "Plan A was for you to go to Cat's, but this was Plan B."

Jade sighed angrily through her nose, vaguely resembling a dragon.

"So you just broke into my house."

Beck pursed his lips thoughtfully.

"Sorta, yeah, I guess we did," he finally decided casually. Jade crossed her arms.

"Can I make cupcakes?" Cat asked suddenly.

"No."

"Yes."

Cat decided to listen to Beck's answer and scurried off to the kitchen.

"I figured you wouldn't want to be alone with either one of us," Beck confessed.

"Maybe I wanted to be alone by myself," Jade countered haughtily.

"Maybe. But I wasn't going to allow that."

"You weren't going to _allow that_? Oh, right, because I need _your permission to_—"

Cat reappeared suddenly.

"Oooh, Jadey, what movie are we gonna watch?"

"I thought you were baking cupcakes."

"The oven's preheating! Now, what movie?"

"I don't care," Jade sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"How about _The Lion King_?"

"No," Beck said.

"_Dumbo_?"

"No."

"_Bambi_?"

"No."

"What about—"

"You know, Cat," Beck interrupted. "Why don't we pick something that _isn't_ a Disney movie?"

"_Finding Nemo_?"

Beck sighed.

"Why don't we just see what's on TV?" Jade suggested tiredly.

"It's the middle of the day," Beck said. "All that's gonna be on is soap operas."

"Then find one in Spanish," Jade ordered, chucking the remote at Beck and settling on the other end of the couch. He flipped to the Spanish Language Channel to find _Luz del Nuestro Amor_, which looked promising. Jade snatched a blanket from the floor and began snipping away, letting squares of thin fabric float to the floor as Lola discovered Alejandro kissing her sister and pushed them both out a window.

"I wonder what the verdict was," Jade mused quietly as the ambulance came for Lola's sister.

"Not guilty," Beck assured her.

"You know that for a fact?" she asked, surprised.

"No," he admitted. "I just know."

"You just _know_."

"Yeah. Like I said before. A gut feeling."

"That's stupid."

"Maybe," Beck chuckled. In the dramatic silence between Lola and her (former) fiancé, the two could hear Cat singing in the kitchen.

"I guess I should go make sure she isn't setting the house on fire," Jade said with a sigh.

"I'll be sure to tell you how Lola and Alejandro work out."

Jade smiled just a little as she stepped over the shredded blanket pieces and walked to the kitchen, her scissors snipping the air rhythmically.

"Jaaaaaaadey!" Cat shrieked happily as her friend came into the kitchen. "I'm making chocolate cupcakes!"

"Not red velvet?" Jade asked, genuinely surprised.

"No you like chocolate, _and_ I'm gonna put espresso in them! Also you don't have any red food dye."

"Yeah, my mom thinks it's—" Jade didn't finish that sentence. "I'll find some wrappers."

Jade popped the white cupcake papers into two muffin tins as Cat finished up the batter, the redhead somehow getting a fair amount on her face. The two girls poured the dark liquid into the tins, and Jade put them in the oven and set the timer. When they went back to the den, wiping (and licking) batter off of their fingers, Beck was leaning forward on the couch, enthralled with the soap opera, now on its second episode.

"What's going on?" Jade asked, resuming her former place on the couch as Cat curiously picked up the tattered remains of a blanket.

"Alejandro cheated on Carmen," Beck informed them. "With Carmen's husband."

Cat gasped and Jade smirked.

Four episodes later (at the season finale with Alejandro's wedding with José), Jade's phone buzzed itself off of the table by the door. The vibrating stopped before she could get off the couch, so Jade let it go with a wave of her hand. When Cat went to fetch more cupcakes from the kitchen a few minutes later Jade's phone buzzed again.

"Jadey, your phone is ringing!" Cat said as if no one could tell. Jade's phone was in one hand, a plate of cupcakes in the other.

"I don't care," Jade said, eyes on the happy couple onscreen.

"It's Adam," Cat said, looking at the caller ID. "Should I just tell him you're busy?"

Jade leapt off the couch and snatched the phone out of Cat's grasp, Cat thankfully saving the cupcakes before they fell to the floor.

"Hello?"

* * *

**This chapter was utter fluff. But somehow I really like it. Notice that all of those movies Cat wanted to watch have some sort of conflict involving parents. Not difficult to find in the Disney realm. Anyway, thank you to Guest for reviewing the last chapter! I hate it when authors beg for reviews, but it did make me really sad that I only got one for Ch. 17, and that was basically what we were building up to this entire time, plot-wise. I've written seven chapters of the sequel, which deals with the immediate aftermath, and how Jade is going to handle her mother pleading guilty to attacking Richard. So, two more chapters after this, and then I will reveal the title of the sequel! Thanks for reading (and reviewing)!**


	19. Perpetuum Mobile

**19\. Perpetuum Mobile.**

"Jade, it's Adam," the voice on the line said.

"Yes, I know that," Jade snapped impatiently. "But what's happening with my mom?"

"She accepted a plea deal."

"Okay, what is it?"

Adam hesitated.

"_What is it_?!" Jade shouted.

"Well, I got the contempt of court charge dropped altogether, since we know now why she couldn't testify, and the attempted murder charge dropped down to assault with a deadly weapon," Adam informed her, quickly adding, "it's not as bad as it sounds."

"Really? 'Cause sounds pretty goddamn bad," Jade snapped.

"I guess it is _sort of_ bad, but it's not as bad as attempted murder! Or actual murder! And then we had to account for all of the evidence that the police had against you. It was pretty much all circumstantial. The shoe print _was_ from your mother, but there's no way to tell if the synthetic hair was actually yours, so —"

"Oh my God, if you don't tell me what the plea deal is _right now_, so help me—"

"Four."

"Four what?" Jade said warily after a pause.

"Four years. In a state penitentiary," Adam finally told her. "I'm sorry."

Jade suddenly found that she couldn't move. Four years. Forty-eight months. Two hundred and eight weeks. One thousand four hundred and sixty days. Thirty five thousand and forty hours. Two million one hundred and two thousand and four hundred minutes. One hundred twenty six million and one hundred forty four thousand seconds. A fucking _long_ _time_.

"Jade? You still there?" Adam's voice asked.

"I…yeah. I'm here," Jade tried to shake herself back into focus. "When can I see her?"

"Well, she's already in…a holding facility for the night. You can come see her tomorrow morning before they take her to…."

"Yeah. Okay." Jade hung up.

"What happened?" Cat asked, teary-eyed. Her voice startled Jade, who seemed to have forgotten that anyone else was in the room.

"Four years," Jade said quietly, her voice higher than normal.

"Four _years_?" Beck repeated, astounded.

"Four years. Assault with a deadly weapon."

"Jade, I'm so sor—"

"Don't apologize to me," Jade cut in with sudden force. "This is _her_ fault. _She_ did this. This is justice."

"But Jadey, she's your _mom_," Cat whimpered, her big eyes full of tears.

"You think I don't _know_ that?!" Jade shouted, advancing on the redhead who was trying to shrink into the wall, holding the cupcake plate in front of her face. "You think I don't _get_ what's happening here?! _I_ _know, Cat_!"

"Hey," Beck said softly, pulling Jade back by the shoulders. "This isn't Cat's fault."

Jade took a ragged breath, her eyes wider and shinier than normal. She blinked harshly a few times before looking at Cat.

"I'm sorry, Cat," she whispered. She knew if she spoke any louder her voice would break. "A-and I think maybe you guys should go home now. Please."

Jade said _please_ so rarely that Cat started de-cozying the den, even though she didn't really want to go. Beck stopped her.

"Jade," he said gently. "We're not going to leave. You don't have to be down here with us, but we're gonna stay right here."

Jade shrugged as if she were indifferent and turned out of the room, barely getting up the stairs before the first hot tears escaped her burning eyes.

If Beck and Cat heard Jade's sobbing through the night, or saw how red and puffy her eyes were the next morning, they didn't show it. Instead, Beck slid a plate of pancakes across the kitchen counter to her, a small pitcher of maple syrup close behind.

"I'm not hungry," Jade said. Her voice held no energy, no color, none of the vitality that made Jade West Jade West.

"But it's pancakes," Cat said seriously, looking worried. "And maple syrup. From Canada."

"I'm not hungry," Jade repeated.

"Will you eat them anyway?" Beck chimed in, trying to remain upbeat.

Jade picked up her fork. She ate under half before shoving the plate back dejectedly.

"Has Adam called yet?" she asked, rubbing her sleepy, stinging eyes.

"No," Beck responded, running a hand through his hair.

"Alright. I'm gonna go call him," Jade stood from the counter. "Thanks for breakfast."

"Th-thanks for eating it," Beck answered, as worried as he was surprised. A _thank you_ from _Jade_?

Adam didn't answer the first time she called, so Jade hung up and tried again. Voicemail. It wasn't until the fifth ring of her third try that Adam answered.

"The transport truck is coming at eleven, so get here as soon as you can," he said, not bothering with such formality as a greeting.

"Okay," Jade responded then hung up. She didn't care much for formalities herself. PearPhone still in hand, she trudged back into the kitchen. It was now almost ten. "Can you take me down to the station? I want to see my mom before… and then I guess I'll have to pick up her car…. It's probably still at the courthouse…unless they towed it and took it to impound or…."

She ended her rambling with a shrug, her eyes not really seeing anything.

"Yeah," Beck answered simply. "When do you want to leave?"

"Um… As soon as I get dressed."

Beck nodded and Cat sniffled in response. The corners of Jade's mouth twitched upward, but it wasn't really a smile. She turned her back on them, climbing a flight of stairs that might as well have been a mountain. She pulled on the first clothes she saw in her room, trying to hurry — ten o'clock was approaching quickly, and eleven would follow just as fast — but she couldn't seem to make her body move as swiftly as it needed to. Time was hurtling along, and Jade West was stuck staring at a T-shirt in her hands. In reality it only took five minutes for Jade to put herself together (outwardly, anyway) and the clock was just striking 10:02 when she came back downstairs, wiping toothpaste off her lips. Beck and Cat were waiting by the door, his fingers twitching around a key ring.

"Ready?"

Jade nodded, locking the front door behind them and taking shotgun. She shut off the radio that came on from the day before when the engine started and no one dared ask to turn it on again. The car was silent but for the clicking of a turn signal or the sniffling of Cat every now and then. It was 10:27 when they finally fought their way through L.A. morning traffic and found a parking spot at the police station.

"Stay here," Jade ordered.

"No, we're coming with you," Beck said, unbuckling his seat belt with a _click_.

"No, you're staying here with Cat. Or, better yet, _go home_."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"_Yes_!"

"Jadey," Cat interrupted whimperingly. "We want to say goodbye to your mom too."

Jade glanced at Beck, who nodded slightly. She got out of the car and started walking toward the station, but didn't object when they followed. It was 10:29.

* * *

**Hello again! Happy snow day. I'm sick. Like really sick. So I got a shit ton of writing done these past couple of days. I'm on Chapter 11 of the sequel! I'm really liking it so far, I'll be honest. I shall reveal the title of it (and maybe the first chapter title) on Saturday, when I post the very last chapter of this story! Thank you so much to everyone who has supported me throughout this process, I hope to see you all at the sequel! (Also, the title of this chapter is a musical term that literally means "Perpetual Motion" and it basically describes a piece of music that goes on and on and on with a steady stream of notes. Now that you know that amazing factoid, review my story!) Much love.**


	20. 11:11

**20\. 11:11.**

Adam was waiting in the lobby of the police station, but he didn't move toward the group of three came through the glass doors, Jade in the lead. He simply beckoned for them to follow through the crowded bull pen. Jade rushed ahead to walk alongside the lawyer, but neither of them said anything.

"Maybe we should wait out here," Jade heard her ex say to Cat.

"Why?"

"Because Jade needs to talk to her mom, and it'll be easier without us. We can say goodbye to Linda after, or we'll send her a note or something."

"Okay," Cat agreed with a pout, lagging behind Beck as he went to sit on a bench on the side of the room. It was 10:34.

Jade noticed that there was no one following her anymore, but only part of her was grateful. Adam still hadn't said a word. He looked pale. They reached a door marked_ Interrogation Room D_. Adam held it open for Jade, and she let herself hesitate, steeling her nerves for a moment before entering. She figured she wasn't going to like what she saw. And she was right.

The first thing she saw was Detective Finley. He didn't say anything, just a nod in greeting, and he stepped out. Adam moved to stand awkwardly in the corner by the door.

Linda was slouching at the interrogation table, wearing yesterday's clothes. What little makeup she wore was smeared around her eyes.

"Hi sweetie." Her voice was hoarse.

"Hi mom." Jade's gaze faltered. She sat across from her mother at the table.

"How are you?" Linda asked sweetly, her eyes welling up.

"Fine." Jade kept her eyes down.

"Good," Linda whispered. There was silence for a moment.

"Why did you do it?" Jade asked finally. "I mean, what _happened_?"

"I…" Linda burst into tears. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I… I was stuck in traffic on my way home from work that day, a-and I saw R-richard in the parking lot at N-nozu with th-that woman and I knew it w-wasn't…Celia."

She stopped to catch her breath, sobbing. Jade didn't say a word.

"I'd had s-such a bad day and it made me so angry to think that he was cheating on another woman, so I parked the car and w-waited until he came back out with his 'date,'" she sniffed. 10:36. "Sh-she drove away, and I went to talk to him and I was _just_ going to _talk_ to him, but…. I just…lost control…when I saw him. And I took the t-tire iron out of the car."

Linda broke down all over again, weeping into her arms against the table. Jade twisted her ring around her finger, staring at her hands in her lap. It was 10:39 when Linda finally calmed down enough to raise her swollen eyes and look at her daughter.

"You were going to let me go to jail," Jade said. Her voice was calm, but her eyes were blazing.

"No," Linda sobbed. "I never could've. I never meant to let things get so far, b-but then y-you were arrested, and the trial started, and… I thought m-maybe I would wait it out, but when I was sitting there, i-in the courtroom, and the jury was about to read the v-verdict, a-and I didn't know what was going to happen and… I'm _so so_ sorry."

Apologies didn't really matter much anymore, so Jade didn't comment. She looked back down at her fingers while Linda suffered her next fit of sobs.

"So what happens now?" Jade asked at 10:40. She glanced at Adam. He slowly walked over to stand at the table.

"Well, the transport truck will come with a security team, and they'll take—"

"No," Jade interrupted, her patience wearing thin. "I mean, what happens to _me_? What do _I_ _do_?"

Linda wailed as she began sobbing once more.

"_Stop crying_!" Jade screamed suddenly, slamming her hands against the table. "This is _your _fault! _You_ did this! You don't _get_ to feel sorry for yourself."

Jade sat back in her chair, folding her arms, her face contorted in rage — Linda's weeping apparently could not be stopped with Jade's usual fear tactics. Adam sat next to Linda across from Jade and awkwardly patted the shoulder of his new client. Linda sat up, tears still sliding down her face as she gazed at Jade.

"You're going to stay with the Valentines," Linda said as she desperately sucked in a breath, "until your father is out of the hospital."

"Why until then?" Jade asked skeptically, subconsciously leaning away from the adults across the table.

"There will be a custody hearing when Richard is well enough," Adam explained, "to decide where you're going to live."

"You mean…!" Jade stood up abruptly, knocking her chair into the wall behind her. "You want me to _live with him_?"

"He is technically your legal guardian now, Jade," Adam said pityingly. "The hearing is really just a formality, since that was the original custody agreement."

"Oh, so there was a clause in that that said 'Dad has to have Jade if Mom goes to prison'?" Jade spat scathingly.

"No," Linda rasped, still choking on her tears. "But we agreed that if anything happened to me, he'd take care of you."

Jade rolled her eyes, pacing agitatedly around the small room.

"This is insane. You can_not_ make me live with him! There's a reason people thought I tried to kill him!" Jade threw the overturned chair back on its legs and dropped herself onto the seat. It was 10:45.

"That will be addressed at the custody hearing. Someone from Child Services will be assigned your case, and a judge will decide what's best," Adam said.

"And why can't I decide that for myself?"

"Because you're not eighteen."

"This is insane," Jade said again as she ran a hand through her hair. 10:46.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Linda reached across the table for her daughter's hand.

"Can't I get emancipated or something?" Jade asked, ignoring her mother's reach.

"It's up to the judge," Adam said with a shrug. Jade sighed sharply. "But I don't think right now is the time to worry about it — the truck is going to be here soon, Jade. I'll…I'm gonna wait outside."

Adam left the West women alone, shutting the door softly behind him. There was silence until, at 10:48, Jade dragged her chair back up to the table and let her mother take her hands.

"Take care of yourself while I'm gone, sweetie," Linda smiled sadly at her daughter. Jade just nodded, staring at the table blankly. "I wish I had something to give you — some words of wisdom or something, you know? But I guess all I can say is I love you. And I know that you're angry, but I hope someday you can forgive me."

"Well," Jade shrugged, "I guess I've had some violent outbursts of my own."

Tears were suddenly coming to Jade's eyes.

"What am I supposed to do?" she asked, her hands shaking as much as her voice.

"Just…keep doing what you've been doing," her mom said, holding Jade's hand tighter.

"I can't. Everything's _changed_. There's nothing left of whatever I've been doing."

"There's always something," Linda said. She meant it reassuringly, but it came out more like a question than a declaration.

Detective Finley suddenly opened the door.

"It's time to go," he announced.

"What?" Jade said. "No, no, it's only… 10:51!"

"It's time to go," Finley repeated with a grim nod.

Linda stood and, with a smile, hugged her daughter tightly. Without notice Jade was sobbing into her mother's shirt. She clutched desperately at her, the only person who had never really given up on her. Eventually, though, (at 10:54) she had to let go. Linda — handcuffed— walked with Detective Finley down the hall. Jade fiercely wiped the tears from her cheeks and tried to steady her breath, standing beside Adam outside the interrogation room door.

"Ready to go?" Adam asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, just let me…." Jade trailed off and pushed open the door to the nearby restroom. After checking that all the stalls were empty, she locked the door and let herself cry against the cold tile walls. At 10:58 she seemed to have cried herself out.

If any Hollywood Arts student saw the girl in the mirror, they would not have named her Jade West. She cleared her throat, tore a paper towel from the roll and scrubbed at her face with cold water until she was satisfied. Then she dumped the contents of her monkey fur purse on the counter, rummaging through it with shaky hands. At 11:11, Jade was done. She didn't make a wish.

* * *

**Thank you. Thank you thank you thank you _thank you_. I am so excited to have completed this story, and I am so grateful to everyone who has stuck with me. This story literally would not exist without you, and I hope I can count on your support for the sequel, "Picking at the Scab". I'm already working on, like, the 13th chapter. There's been plenty of Bade inserting itself into my writing, so not to worry. The first chapter, "Split", which turned out to be pretty lengthy, will be posted sometime soon, so keep an eye out! I'll probably stay on my Tuesday/Saturday schedule, but I'm so excited about this sequel that I might post early. Anyway, thank you to every single reviewer and every single reader. You light up my day.**


End file.
